


Twisted

by Pieceofship



Category: No straight Roads
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/F/M, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly Relationship, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, takes place after the cannon events of nsr, will add tags with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Zuke and Mayday step back into the spotlight of Vinyl City after their hiatus due the attempted destruction of NSR tower and musical revolution. But things take an interesting turn when a certain diva reaches out to befriend and reconnect.
Relationships: Eve | Nadia/Mayday (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Mayday/Zuke, Mayday/Zuke/Eve
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I cannot stress this enough but if you enjoy this fanfiction please comment. I rarely write multiple chapter fanfics (unless it’s a series of one-shots) due to a lack of comments, especially considering how long I intend for these chapters to be. I know it may seem like I’m begging for reviews, but the sad reality is for fic writers is that a lack of feedback equals very little motivation to put towards updates. I allow anonymous comments too if that helps.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get this straight...” Mayday began, staring at Zuke wide-eyed in disbelief. “Eve invited us to an art exhibition?”

“Well...yeah,” Zuke said nonchalantly. “Her district regularly has them.”

Mayday held back a frustrated groan. It had just been six months since they stepped back into the public eye of Vinyl city after stepping away after not only bringing rock, musical equality and ensuring that no more blackouts would happen. Sure they were bombarded with interviews, paparazzi and fans at first, all demanding answers regarding stopping Kliff, the highjacking of Nsr artists and their revolution. But thankfully Tatiana was but a phone call away and was more than happy to offer her assistance when it came to dealing with the influx of attention that went above and beyond their underground concerts. 

Things were becoming almost normal, keyword being almost. Despite highjacking their concerts at first, both she and Zuke struck up an unusual friendship with the artists. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to eat some Dodo ice pops with DJ Subatomic Supernova, grab some coffee and hot cocoas with Yinu and her mother or even play video games with Sayu’s creators. 

But the thing that made Eve’s invitation stand out from the rest was that she was the one artist who never contacted them since they not only interrupted their performances and put an end to Kliff’s plan. The last time she had spoken directly to them was when they had given her back her district. But even after their return into the spotlight, not so much of a peep came out of her. No text messages asking how they have been, no phone calls to congratulate them on their return back into the spotlight. No, the artistic diva had been completely silent regarding the two. Hence Mayday’s frustration at Zuke just not getting how awkward this was.

“Zuke, we haven’t heard from her in almost a year!” she exasperated, in hopes he would finally get it. “And then she just calls you out of nowhere to invite both of us to an art gallery.”

“May, I know this may seem odd to you... but Eve has always been a little different. When we fought, it took a lot out of her emotionally, even with the closure afterwards.” Zuke let out a sigh. “I don’t blame her for being mad, or withholding contacting us for so long. And while I know this may seem out of the blue for you, this is her way of reaching out to us and wanting to reconnect.”

“For you maybe!” Mayday snapped. “She wants is to go to an art gallery!”

“Yeah...and?”

“An. Art. Gallery.”

“I’m not following.”

“I don’t get art!” she cried out. “You and Eve are the artsy-fartsy type! I’m not!”

“Is that what you’re so worked up about?” he chuckled.

“It’s not funny!” Mayday snapped. 

“Look, if it helps it’s not Eve’s work that’s being displayed. It’s a bunch of other local artists, both new and veterans.” Zuke reassured. “But if she’s wanting to reconnect with both of us, it’s not surprising she wants to do it somewhere she’s comfortable with.” 

Mayday crossed her arms, puffed out her cheeks and pouted. Did she look like a child? Yes. Did she care? No. But she couldn’t help it. She hated it when Zuke was right, despite him being her best friend and bandmate. 

“They normally serve charcuterie at these events,” he added.

“Char what?” Mayday immediately dropped her childish pout and tilted her head in curiosity.

“Charcuterie,” Zuke repeated. “It’s a board filled with a variety of cheese and-“

“When is it!?” Mayday asked all her discomfort and worry over the situation melting away like ice on a hot summer’s day the second Zuke mention free food. 

He gave a small laugh and shook his head. “It’s this Sunday evening.” 

“A perfect night for free cheese!” she grinned.

....

“Ugh, you didn’t tell me I would have to dress up for this.” Mayday huffed, trying to straighten the black bow tie of her maroon coloured tuxedo. 

“If I did you probably wouldn’t have agreed to come, even with free cheese,” Zuke answered, stopping her so he could fix her bow tie. 

“You traitor...” she grumbled with a pout. “I thought we were best friends.”

“It’s just a few hours in a tuxedo, I think you can survive,” he reassured. 

“Better have some good cheese then...” 

He laughed and they made their way inside the gallery. Right away Mayday was in awe, sure she doubted she would ever really understand art like the other guests who were here. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t admire it. Her art skills were rather limited to doodles and experimenting with spray paint. Her eyes locked onto a marble statue that was chiselled into a twisty sculpture. Okay, so she would probably never understand the meaning behind the piece, but being able to turn a giant hunk of marble onto that? It was pretty impressive.

“Ah, you two came.” the feminine voice that both she and Zuke haven’t heard from in so long caused her blood to run cold.

There stood Eve... and honestly, Mayday didn’t find her as intimidating as when they first highjacked her concert. Her tense muscles immediately relaxed upon coming to that realization. That vibe of anger and sadness that they were met with when they entered her gallery wasn’t there. Instead, Mayday was met with an air of uncertainty surrounding Eve.

Also her current attire, the big jacket she draped over her was gone as well as the usual covers on her chest. In its place was a long strapless black dress, and her usual hairstyle that was twisted around her right leg was replaced with a towering undo held together with countless jewel encrusted pins. 

“Of course we did,” Zuke spoke, giving a small smile. “It’s been a while, huh?”

Eve nodded. “I should apologize...after what Kliff did it was a lot to process, finally seeing you, helping Tatiana and the other Nsr artists rebuilt their districts on top of throwing myself into my own work-“

Mayday watched as Zuke held up a hand. “It’s fine, I understand. We had to process a lot too.” 

“Thank you...I-“ she paused for a moment. “Never mind, I do not wish for our time together to be soured. I am the one who dragged you out here, it wouldn’t be fair if you two didn’t have a pleasant time.” she turned on her heels. “Come now, there’s this amazing piece I simply must show you.”

Seeing as Mayday didn’t want to get lost in this amazing art gallery, she followed her along with Zuke. Taking in the array of sculptures and paintings as they walked down the hall while diligently on the lookout for the fabled cheeseboard Zuke promised would be there. 

“Here,” Eve stopped in her tracks at a painting that hung on the wall. “While I am typically more invested in abstract art pieces, the technique on this is remarkable.” 

“Hey, I recognize that,” Mayday spoke. “That’s part of the Cash Tech district.”

Eve nodded. “Yes, a lot of the artists here if not all of them are local. So there are a lot of portraits of the scenery regarding the districts.”

“I like how they used a dark blue instead of black for the night sky,” Zuke commented. “It makes the painting stand out.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” she said with a nod.

And sure enough, the two dived head first into a conversation about the painting, using words Mayday had never heard of or understood. Contrast and colour theory? It all went over her head, they might as well be speaking a foreign language. Mayday bit her lip and glanced around awkwardly, desperately wanting to find a way to avoid being the third wheel. By some miracle, her magenta eyes caught sight of a table filled with wooden boards piled high.

Mayday’s mouth immediately began to water at the sight of dozens of fancy cheeses ranging from cheddar, brie and other kinds she had no hope of pronouncing. And on top of that, there was a wide selection of meats, fruits, nuts and plenty of crackers and baguettes. 

“Who knew you could get so fancy with cheese,” Mayday said to herself with a grin as she grabbed a plate and filled it up, making sure to get a bit of everything. Especially those itty bitty grapes that looked adorable.

She let out a delighted moan as she chewed a hunk of brie. Maybe this event wouldn’t be as awkward as she originally thought.

“Here,” Mayday looked and nearly leapt out of her skin to see Eve towering over her. “White wine tends to pair well with brie,” she said, offering her a glass. 

Now, Mayday wasn’t a big wine person...or beer person, or whiskey person, or any kind of alcohol that didn’t taste fruity with enough sugar to make a dentist cry. It wasn’t because she couldn’t hold her liquor, it was just because all booze aside from cocktails tasted like cough syrup to her. But she couldn’t find it in her to refuse, it would just seem impolite to not accept.

She took a sip, trying not to gag at the taste. At this point, Mayday was convinced anyone who said they liked wine was lying to themselves.

“Thanks,” she forced a smile.

Eve nodded and turned her attention to another painting. “I like the use of purple and gold. I can only imagine the feeling of royalty they felt when they created this.”

“Yeah...” Mayday figured just nodding and saying yes wouldn’t make her look or feel anymore like a fish out of water. She also made a mental note not to use anymore fish metaphors, unless she wanted flashbacks of reverse mermaid Sayu.

She took a long sip of wine, pinching her nose like she did whenever she had to take cough syrup when she got colds, in hopes to lessen the awful taste. Thankfully Eve was too wrapped up in the painting to notice Mayday and her odd behaviour towards wine. Mayday downed the glass, probably too fast for someone drinking alcohol. But considered it tasted like gross medicine it was only fair she treat it as such.

“Wow, go easy on the wine.” Zuke laughed as he made his way over to the two. “You know your the loudest drunk I know, next to my brother of course.”

“Ugh, don’t even mention him.” Eve rolled her eyes. 

“I only had one glass.” she huffed,

“Do you want another?” Eve offered. “There’s a server right over there, I could grab you a second-“

“No!” Mayday interrupted all too quickly, earning herself odd looks from the other guests. “I-I mean... no thank you.” she grinned nervously.

She didn’t mean to be loud, but the thought of drinking another glass of that vile liquid was just too much. How on earth could you turn sweet and yummy grapes into something so gross? 

“Anyway, there’s this outstanding sculpture I must show you,” Eve spoke. “The artist is an experienced glassblower and his work is simply breathtaking. You can practically feel his flowing energy.” 

“I’ll uhh...Gotta go to the bathroom, alcohol goes straight through me.” Mayday said, excusing herself. “I’ll find you guys.”

And with that she was off, it took her a solid ten minutes to find the bathroom in this maze-like gallery. But once she finally found it, she wasted no time getting into a stall and letting out a sigh of relief. She just needed a breather... who knew standing around pretending to understand art could be so draining? Give her a mosh pit and an underground concert over this anytime of the day.

Zuke and Eve were probably looking for her right now... with a tired sigh, she exited the stall and immediately had to clamp her hands over her mouth upon seeing Eve by the bathroom sink.

“Oh, there you are,” Eve said, glancing over her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I got lost on the way.” 

Eve nodded and turned her attention back to the mirror and reapplied her pink-ish red lipstick, leaving Mayday to awkwardly stand and stare. It wasn’t like there was much else to do... and it was kind of hard not to stare. When she wasn’t a six-armed foe who could manipulate reality, Eve was just the kind of person who made it hard to take your eyes off of her. Her two-toned skin, her long golden hair, all the clunky (and without a doubt homemade) jewelry she wore.

Mayday was finding it especially hard to avert her gaze, having only known her briefly during a fight, a short period of returning her district to her and taking care of the satellite...it was odd to see her so calm and content.

Mayday’s gaze overstayed it’s welcome, soon Eve’s bright eyes caught the other woman’s stare through the bathroom mirror and flickered back to her.

“Yes?”

“Oh! I uhh...” Mayday frantically searched her head for some kind of answer. “Nice lipstick!”

“Thank you, it’s a sample from my new makeup line I’m releasing soon,” she replied. “Would you like to try it?”

Now usually Mayday wasn’t a big makeup person. Maybe a little chapstick if her lips got dry and cracked in the winter, but that was it. But for whatever reason she found herself nodding. 

Eve strode on over, in one hand she held the black tube of lipstick and with the other she cupped Mayday’s chin, gently lifting her face up and giving her little choice but to look the artsy diva in the eyes. 

Her touch left her frozen, Mayday didn’t even dare to blink as Eve brought the tube of lipstick to her lips.

“Stay still,” she said, coating Mayday’s thin lips in a vibrant pinkish-red. “and done.” she smiled. “Come, take a look.” 

Mayday followed to the bathroom mirror and was greeted by the reflection of herself with the lips she almost always kept bare painted such a bold colour. She looked...different. Maybe it was just because she wasn’t used to wearing it as often as other people. But the reflection was just so alien to her.

“It suits you,” Eve spoke.

“You think so?” 

“Yes, it’s a lovely colour on you.” Eve turned on her heels. “Me and Zuke will be down the hall to the left when you want to find us.”

“I’ll be there soon.” 

And with a nod Eve left, it took Mayday a moment to collect herself. What was with her today? 

“I blame it on the wine...” Mayday muttered to herself before her eyes locked onto a small black tube on the sink’s counter. “She forgot her lipstick,” Mayday stuffed it into the pocket of her dress pants. She could return it when she found her and Zuke again.

Fortunately thanks to Eve’s directions it was easy to find them. Sure enough, there they were. Both chatting about the feathery sculpture before them in a language Mayday could never grasp in a thousand years.

Yet...oddly enough it didn’t feel like she was the third wheel with her lack of art education. She listened Eve go on and on about flow, energy and other stuff that Mayday could not piece together and how it was related to the sculpture. But a part of Eve just came alive when she talked about art and flaunted her knowledge and love for the craft with each and every word she spoke. It reminded Mayday of both herself and Zuke, though with Eve being on another level and off in her world, it was different in so many ways, yet similar in so many ways as well. 

Mayday spent the rest of the invite following them around, occasionally nodded and just agreeing with the two whether they asked her a question about a particular art piece. Also occasionally leaving to get a couple of plates of cheese and all the other fancy food they were offering. 

Eventually, the night came to an end, they exited the gallery.

“Thank you for attending, I must admit I was not fully sure you would show considering the circumstances,” Eve spoke.

“Better late than never.” Zuke smiled. “But on a more serious note, I’m glad you finally reached out. I was pretty worried about how you were coping after what happened.”

“I am doing much better, or I like to believe so.” she twirled a loose lock of her golden hair around her finger. “I hate to cut this reunion short but I have to go. I have a painting I promised myself I would finish and a pile of paintbrushes I need to clean.”

“Well, I won’t keep you. You still have my number, right?” he questioned.

“Of course.”

“Call us whenever you like, aside from the occasional concert and meet and greet me and Mayday’s schedules are pretty clear.” 

“We could totally meet up again if you want!” Mayday blurted out, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

“Thank you...I...I appreciate your willingness to meet again.” Eve gave a small smile. “I’ll contact you soon.”

And with that they all left, Eve returning to her place in her district and Mayday and Zuke back to the sewer. 

“Ellie!” Mayday cried out as the blue alligator walked on up to her the second she climbed down the ladder. “Hey girl, did you miss us?” she grinned, giving the gator an affectionate pat in the head. “Guess who brought you some fancy deli meat?” 

Mayday dug her hand into her pocket, but instead of fishing out a handful of salami and prosciutto, she pulled out a black tube of lipstick.

“Oh...oh crap!” Mayday groaned. 

“What is that?”

“Eve’s lipstick, I forgot to give it to her.” she sighed. 

“We can just call and meet up again, you can return it then.”

For whatever reason, the chance to meet up with Eve again was too good to pass up. Maybe this time they could meet up in some territory a bit more familiar to Mayday than an art gallery... but where? Then it hit her.

“Let’s invite her over!” she suggested and rubbed her chin in thought. “We still need posters for our concert too. Let’s ask Eve for help too! She’s an artist after all!”

“I have a degree in fine arts and music.” Zuke reminded. “But if I know Eve she won’t turn down the opportunity to design something.” 

....

A phone call later and Eve is in their sewer home the very next day. Buckets upon buckets of paint in her arms and other countless art supplies. 

“You uhh... didn’t have to bring so much,” Mayday said, scratching the back of her neck.

“Oh please, I only brought the bare necessities.” Eve dismissed with a wave of her hand as she set up a large easel.

If this was the bare necessities for Eve, Mayday didn’t even want to imagine how much she would have brought if she brought extras with her. 

“Now I’m thinking for your posters-“ Eve paused, taking notice of Ellie making her way into the room. “Wait...is that a crocodile?”

“Alligator, actually.” Zuke corrected, going over to his and Mayday’s pet to give her a scaly head a pat. “She was the one flying the helicopter, remember?” he laughed at Eve’s confused look. 

“Come on, can’t deny it's not the weirdest thing you heard of. Ellie even has her own helicopter and everything!” Mayday, also patting Ellie.

“Fair enough. Now, for the poster...”

“Hold up, I gotta feed Ellie real quick,” Zuke said, taking off and rushing to the other room before returning. “So uh... we’re out of Ellie’s food.”

The gator let out a dissatisfied squeak upon hearing that.

“You forgot to pick up food for her?” Mayday pouted. 

“It slipped my mind...” he admitted. “But how about this? I’ll go grab some real quick and you two can get a head start. I trust your judgement.” 

Alone with Eve? While Mayday did look forward to seeing her again, the thought of not having Zuke around to make the situation less awkward was a touch worrying. But she refused to show it, it was just painting. What’s the worst that could happen?

“And Eve?” Zuke called, halfway up the ladder.

“Yes?”

“No DIY pyrotechnics.”

“Really?” she let out a dissatisfied huffed. “Fine...”

Mayday bit into her cheek, silently hoping Eve would keep her word and that by the end of the day her hair would remain fire-free. The second Zuke exited the sewer, Eve turned her attention to Mayday.

“Now, I’m thinking we use orange, red and yellow to match your fiery nature and aura” Eve began, diving headfirst into design plans. “But of course we have some baby blues to match the water that is Zuke.” she began opening some cans of paint. “And finally we do the logo in a pure white to provide some calmness amidst the unusual link of fire and water, creating and inspiring together.” she turned to Mayday. “What do you think?”

“Uhh, sounds great!” Mayday couldn’t process half of what Eve was talking about, but the way she spoke, Eve sounded so confident and in her element. “You’re the expert after all!”

“Perfect, let us begin!”

“Us? I don’t think I have the finesse for paint-“ 

Mayday stopped mid-sentence as Eve grabbed one of the many cans of paint and swung it at the easel. Yellow paint flew out and splashed across the blank canvas, leaving bright spatters on the formerly pure white surface.

“Well? Stop standing there and grab a bucket.” Eve ordered.

Mayday didn’t consider herself much of an artist, but this was totally in her element. Loud, messy and wild. Yes, this she could do easily.

“Don’t need to tell me twice!” Mayday grinned, wasting no time grabbing a bucket of blue paint and throwing the contents at the painting.

Baby blue paint hit not only the canvas but the wall and floor as well. And unfortunately, Eve neglect to bring a tarp to lay out to make clean up easier. Oh well, Zuke could just clean it up when he came back. 

“Perfect, keep at it!” Eve praised, grabbing a bucket of orange paint and throwing the paint a second time. “Channel your energy into something loud and untamed like the flame you are!” 

“Don’t gotta tell me twice!” Mayday couldn’t stop grinning even if she wanted to, the smile she was smiling was permanently plastered on her face.

Her heart raced wildly as she grabbed a second bucket, tossing red paint all over the canvas and the floor and wall of her sewer home. 

“Wait...I have an idea.” Eve walked away from their paint throwing mess and return to the plentiful amount of art supplies she had brought over.

Mayday watched in curiosity as she drug through the many bags, eventually fishing out a bag of water balloons and a small funnel. Just when Mayday thought her smile couldn’t get any bigger, it did.

“Need a hand?” Mayday offered.

“I do, there is an extra funnel in that bag.”

Mayday wasted not a single second finding that funnel and filling the balloons with paint. Before she knew it, she and Eve had a hoard of filled balloons.

“Now for the fun part,” Eve said, scooping up one of the balloons. She stuck her tongue out in concentration and took aim, soon throwing the balloon through the air and at the canvas. 

As expected it burst on impact and yellow paint exploded over the canvas. Maybe art was more fun than Mayday originally thought. Because the laughter and cheers the two of them manage to make could probably be heard from the city above them.

“Wow...it’s so colourful,” Mayday spoke, staring in awe at the masterpiece before them. 

So bright and vibrant, she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame and couldn’t help but step closer to it.

Big mistake.

Mayday yelped as she was hit square in the face with a paint-filled balloon, crimson paint spattering all over her.

“Ah, I’m so sorry!” Eve cried out, rushing up to her. “I-I was in the moment and I wasn’t paying attention! Are you al-“

Mayday snatched up one of the few balloons on the ground that failed to pop upon impact and threw it at her, blue paint splattered on her torso.

“Why you little...”

Mayday felt her heart sink into her stomach. Did she go too far? Maybe she overdid- 

A second balloon hitting and Eve laughing maniacally confirmed that Mayday didn’t cross the line between being a pest and bringing playful. But that mischievous glint in Eve’s eyes told her that she had awakened a beast and to be ready for the battle of the century.

“Oh, it’s on,” Mayday smirked, arming herself with another balloon.

They lost track of time, too wrapped up in their more messy version of a water balloon fight to care. Blues, reds, yellows and oranges splattered across nearly every surface with every balloon that popped. Hitting either themselves, the walls and floor and accidentally Ellie. But being as chill as she was, Ellie couldn’t have cared less. 

It wasn’t until they ran out of balloons that the war was finally over and they both collapsed onto the couch, still covered in wet paint.

“Ah...that was fun.” Mayday panted. “I haven’t had a good water balloon fight since last week.”

“I highly doubt you can consider this a water balloon fight,” Eve spoke, watching Ellie move across the floor, leaving a paint trail of gator shaped footprints in her wake.

“You’re right, it was better!” Mayday grinned, about to wipe the paint off her hands on her slacks. At least until Eve grabbed her by the wrist.

“No, wait.” Eve got up from the couch and led Mayday to the canvas they had neglected during their messy fight. From there Eve pressed the palm of her hand against the painting before lifting it off, leaving behind an orange handprint. “There, now it’s perfect.”

The painting before them was bright, loud, wild and untamed. Just like the process, the two went through to make it. Huh... maybe she was finally understanding art a bit? 

“It looks amazing.” 

“Agreed, it’s fitting for your and Zuke’s band,” she replied as the sound of a phone buzzing caught her attention. “Oh, I need to get this.” 

She wiped her hands on the wall before going over to her bags. Immediately she frowned as she read the text message. 

“Ugh, just great.” Eve huffed.

“What is it?’

“The model I hired for figure drawing had to cancel last minute,” Eve said with an annoyed sigh. “I had my studio prepped and everything. I even got new sketchbooks...”

“Model? So like... they pose, stay still and you draw them?”

“Basically...” Eve answered. “And I cleared the rest of my schedule for it too.” she tapped her chin in thought. “How can I get one on such short notice?”

“I’ll do it!” Mayday offered.

“You would?”

“Yeah, why not? It’s just sitting around for a few hours, I can do that!”

Okay, so maybe someone as energetic as herself would struggle to stay still. But just like the painting, Mayday was drawn to Eve and wanted to be greedy if it meant she could see her again. 

“If it’s not too much trouble... how does Monday afternoon sound?”

“Can do!” Mayday grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

“Hey, sorry I took so long but they had the most amazing toilet seats and- What happened!?” Zuke dropped the bag of groceries on the ground, jaw dropped and eyes wide at the mess before him.

“Oh...hi, Zuke. Didn’t hear you climb down.” Mayday said, giving a nervous smile. He always was such a neat freak for someone living in the sewer. 

“Zuke, perfect timing. Come here!” Eve sprang up from on the couch and dug through her bag, pulling out a paintbrush.

She made her way over to one of the few unopened cans of paint. Eve opened it up and dipped the brush into the blue paint before making her way to Zuke. Taking hold of his hand, Eve led him to the canvas and pressed his hand against it, leaving behind a blue handprint. 

“There, now it is done,” Eve announced, stepping back to admire their work.

“Well...almost.” Mayday grinned, arming herself with her own paintbrush, she took Eve’s hand and covered it with red paint and like she did with her and Zuke, she placed her hand against the canvas and left behind a handprint. “There, now it’s complete.” 

“I could do without the mess, but it does look great,” Zuke commented, taking a moment to wipe the paint off his hand with a towel.

“I’ll take the painting home and add your logo,” Eve said, removing the canvas from the easel. 

“Isn’t it still wet?” Zuke inquired.

“Just the handprints, but don’t worry everything else is dry,” she reassured, collecting her things. “I’ll make the arrangements to have the posters print and delivered directly to you two.” 

“Not even staying to clean?” Zuke raised an eyebrow. 

“I told you, I must make the arrangements for the finishing touches and orders.” she dismissed, already climbing up the ladder.

Eve may be hard to understand, but even Mayday could see right through that one. Honestly, at least Eve had an excuse to get out of cleaning.

“Go on, grab a bucket and a mop,” Zuke spoke. “We gotta clean this up.”

“Do I have to?” Mayday groaned. “Eve asked me to be her figure drawing model on Monday, shouldn’t I work on some poses or-“

“Wait...did you say figure drawing model?”

“Yeah? The one she hired had to cancel and she needed a new one. So I offered.”

“Huh... didn’t know you would be cool with that.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Mayday raised an eyebrow.

“May, you do know figure drawings tend to use nude models, right?”

“Of course I do!”

No, no she did not know that. And she spent the next few days internally screaming over it.

....

“You’re early,” Eve stated upon opening the door to her studio.

“Oh, sorry.” Mayday blinked, expecting a hello. But this was Eve, after all, expect the unexpected. “Your district is a bit of a maze, I figured I would need some extra time to find your studio.”

“Don’t apologize, I appreciate you being punctual. It means we get to start earlier if you don’t mind.”

Mayday’s heart began to race so fast she was certain it was going to burst out of her chest at any moment. What she was about to do was extremely nerve-wracking and embarrassing. Yet she couldn’t say no, she didn’t want to say no. It was another chance to see Eve again and it was just the two of them and not a crowd of strangers. Besides, they were both girls. Back in school Mayday change in open locker rooms with all her classmates. Why should this be any different?

“There’s a room over there, you can change there,” Eve spoke. “There’s also a robe, feel free to use it.”

Mayday nodded, making her way to the room. Immediately noticing the silk rose gold robe that hung on a hanger. She gulped and began to undress.

“What did I get myself into?” Mayday muttered to herself, taking a deep breath as she stripped herself and set her clothes aside. 

She took the short robe off the hook, taking a moment to rub the silky smooth fabric between her fingers before slipping it on, despite knowing she wouldn’t be wearing it for long. 

Mayday stepped outside of the changing room and made her way over to Eve, taking notice of the carnation pink regal sofa and its light beige pillows. Was that there when she arrived? Mayday couldn’t recall seeing that sofa. But then again this was Eve, having random furniture manifesting out of seemingly nowhere was pretty much Eve’s brand of normalcy.

“Let us begin,” Eve spoke, plopping herself down on a stool across from the sofa.

“So...Uhh, how should I pose?” she asked.

“Just do whatever feels comfortable, like a pose you can hold for a while.” 

“Alright...” Mayday took a deep breath and untied the robe, slowly but steadily slipping it off until she was completely exposed.

“Here, I’ll take that.” Eve got up and took the robe off her hands. “And if possible, could you let your hair down? It’s not something you HAVE to do, it is your decision.”

“Sure, no problem.”

Eve doesn’t let her do it herself, she is the one who gingerly tugs at the hair elastics that keeps Mayday’s hair in her signature braids and upper short and blunt ponytails. Blonde locks of hair cascade down her back with the help of Eve running her fingers through them until every single strand has flowed downwards.

“Perfect, now we can begin.” Eve returns to her stool and picks up a sketchbook and a freshly sharpened pencil. 

It takes Mayday a second to decide how to pose, but eventually, she takes on the ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ pose. Being able to lay on her side would probably be more comfortable for herself, and make for a decent reference for Eve that was slightly more interesting than sitting plainly.

“How’s this?” she asked.

“It’s perfect,” Eve grinned, readily her pencil. “now, just hold that pose.”

The sound of the pencil scribbling filled the room as Eve began to sketch, her eyes shifting between her sketchbook and Mayday. Every time Eve’s bright coloured eyes laid upon Mayday she swore she was going to melt into a puddle right there and then. The silence that only the pencil was filling wasn’t helping, and as much as she hated the idea of it... she tried to make conversation.

“So uhh...sorry if I’m a step down from your usual models.” Mayday gave a dry laugh.

“Oh no, you aren’t at all,” Eve reassured, sketching away. “You have your fiery essence that sparks so brightly and shines like no other.”

Mayday considered herself fortunate that Eve’s eyes were glued to her sketch at the moment because Mayday’s face was currently as pink as the right side of Eve. 

“Ha... you’re flattering me.”

“I’m only speaking the truth, you are fire after all.” 

Luckily enough by the time, Eve looked back at her for reference her face was free from the heavy blush that consumed her face. But that fluttering feeling in her chest remained, refusing to go away no matter how much time went on. Ugh, what was with her? She normally never got so flustered like this. The last time she was this flustered was with Neon J’s android boy band showering her with compliments. 

“Are you alright?” Eve’s voice snapped Mayday out of her train of thought tonight.

“O-Oh, I-I’m fine!” 

Eve let out a sigh. “Just as I feared... I had made you uncomfortable.” she set her supplies aside. “My apologies, I struggle to read other people. It is a skill I am trying to improve on.”

Mayday opened her mouth to reassure Eve it was far from her fault. But she held up a finger, signalling her to hush.

“Don’t fret, I shall fix this.” Eve sprang to her feet. “Let’s switch places!”

Mayday was left speechless, that was the furthest thing from helping!

“I-I’m not much of an artist!” she said, getting off the sofa frantically.

“Then this is the perfect time to learn!” she handed Mayday the silk robe. “Drawing from reference is a great way to help.” Eve thrust the sketchbook and pencil at her the second Mayday threw on the robe. “There, now sit here and just give me a second to get ready.” she smiled, practically skipping on over to the couch.

Eve seemingly had no qualms about nudity. While her current attire of a black chest-less leotard and breast coverings weren’t exactly something that would pass a school’s dress code, it wasn’t helping Mayday, who was internally screaming as she tried to pry her eyes away from Eve. She kicked off her shoes, set her teal cloak aside, peeled her skin-tight leotard off as well as her coverings.

Mayday gulped heavily as Eve positioned herself on the sofa. Posing similarly like Mayday was but with so much more grace and confidence. Mayday bit her lower lip, staring at the blank page in the sketchbook. It was so hard to look at her, especially now. But if she wanted to try and play it cool, she would have to go along with it.

Mayday forced her eyes to lift off of the paper to look directly at Eve. Her heart immediately skipped a beat upon fully gazing upon the two-toned diva before her in all her bare glory. Her slender frame, subtle curves, the sultry look in her eyes, once again she was left in awe.

“It’s a skin condition,” Eve spoke. “Not body paint.”

“Huh?” Mayday blink, a subtle blush returning to her cheeks as she silently hoped she didn’t stare too long and make her self conscious.

“It’s extremely rare, yet both my parents were carriers and never had symptoms,” she explained. “So naturally when I was born I had the condition.”

“I see...” she glanced back at the blank paper. “Does it hurt?”

“Physically, no. It’s only affected me cosmetically. But emotionally it took me years to accept. I was in my teens when it began to show and as you know the teenage years of your life are hard enough as it is.” she explained. 

“Sorry-“

“Don’t apologize, it’s been years now. I have grown accustomed to it and it has been a part of my everyday life.” 

Mayday nodded, bringing her pencil which was held by her shaky hand to the paper and began to sketch. She can’t remember the last time she was so concentrated on something, but there was something inside her that longed for this drawing to be perfect. 

It was a long process, this wasn’t just half-assed doodles and Mayday refused to reduce Eve to that. But that was easier said than done, drawing was proving to be difficult. Her eyes were different sizes no matter how many times Mayday tried to draw them, her hands were a nightmare to draw and just looked awkward, her feet looked misshapen and not to mention how stiff the drawing looked compared to the model. 

Every time she looked up at her to get a reference, Mayday could feel her stomach twist into knots with every second she laid eyes on the bare woman before her. Eve was practically a living piece of art, her unusual skin condition, the way she dressed, acted and most importantly like art, she was something Mayday could never get.

“I think I’m done,” Mayday spoke, setting the pencil aside. 

“Let me see!” 

Mayday was ever so thankful Eve decided to get dressed before walking up to look at her attempt at drawing, she was doubtful she would be able to survive a naked Eve so close to her.

“I uhh... tried my best,” Mayday spoke, showing her attempt at sketching.

Eve leans in to inspect the piece. “Hmmm...you lack technique.” No duh! Mayday could have told her that. “But the effort and passion are there, the sparks you create shine through.” Sparks? What was she even going on about? “You have potential, as dangerous as the flames are they can be wondrous. If your schedule isn’t too filled I would be willing to give you private lessons one on one.” she placed a hand on Mayday’s shoulder. “How does that sound?”

“I don’t know, art isn’t something I’m all too good at.” Mayday scratched the back of her head. 

“Hmmm... perhaps figure drawing isn’t the best introduction for you,” Eve spoke, rubbing her chin in thought. “A flame-like you need room to grow and truly shine brightly. You need something less restrictive. Yes, that is it.” her lips curled into a smile. “Abstract might fit you.”

“Uhh...like that poster we made?”

“Precisely, I’ll go get my paints and-“

“Wait!” Mayday blurted out. “Before we do anything else, can I get dressed? I mean the robe is soooo soft but I would just prefer to be fully clothed right now.”

“But of course, I’ll wait here.” Eve plopped herself back on the sofa.

And with that being said, Mayday left. Returning to the changing room she slipped out of the robe and threw her clothes back on, deciding to just leave her hair down over tying them back up, she didn’t want to keep Eve waiting after all.

“Sorry bout the wait.” Mayday apologized.

“Don’t be, I can always make time for my craft.” 

“Yes... I still don’t fully grasp this art thing, even if it’s abstract I wouldn’t know where to start,” she admitted.

“Artist block? No worries, there are many ways to get the creative juices flowing.” Eve stood up from the sofa. 

“Like what I do when me and Zuke write new songs?” 

“Yes, exactly that.”

“Well... normally me and Zuke listen to music, I may or may not had forced him to listen to The Gooling so much he knows all their music off by heart.” she bragged.

Eve laughed. “Well then, I might have an idea to get you inspired. Do you have any music on your phone?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Play something.”

You didn’t need to tell her twice, Mayday used any and every excuse to put on some Kul Frya. While it still baffled her Tatiana was her idol, it still didn’t dampen her love for her old music. And with rock and other music genres brought back into Vinyl city, there was no reason to hold back. Though, unsure of Eve’s stance on Tatiana’s old music and rock in general, Mayday tried to consider her taste and figured one of The Goolings rock ballads would be a good compromise. 

“Let’s dance.”

“What?” Mayday blinked.

“I said, let’s dance,” Eve repeated.

“Oh...I’m not much of a dancer.” Mayday shifted awkwardly.

“Don’t fret, I’ll lead,” Eve reassured, taking Mayday’s hand. Holding one while she guided the other to rest on her hip. 

“I should apologize in advance if I step on your feet.” Mayday joked lightly.

“Step on the heels I designed and Bunk Bed Junction will become a solo act.” she threatened. Mayday’s face paled as Eve rolled her eyes. “I was joking.”

“Oh, right... my bad.” she chuckled awkwardly. “So, how do I do this?”

“Just follow my lead,” Eve spoke.

It took Mayday awhile to get into the flow of Eve’s movement, but once she got into a rhythm it was easy to go along with it and follow her moves. Even when Eve threw in a spin or new step, Mayday was prepared.

“I must admit, I’m rather surprised you agreed to come,” Eve said as she sprung her outwards to the chorus of Kul Fyra’s ballad.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Mayday asked.

“It didn’t seem like you had much fun at the gallery.”

“I mean...if I’m completely honest it’s not my thing,” she confessed as Eve twirled her back in. “But the free food was nice.”

Well Mayday adapted well to the sudden dance Eve insisted they do, she was still caught off guard when Eve dipped her suddenly causing her to let out a small startled yelp. The next thing Mayday knew, she was looking up and directly into Eve’s sharp gaze. Then she remembered something.

“Oh...uhh...” her heart raced. “Oh right!” Eve brought her back up. Mayday broke away from her and dug through her pockets and pulled out the tub of lipstick. “You forgot this at the gallery, I wanted to give it back to you when you visited our sewer, but I got so caught up in painting I forgot.” she held out the tube for her. “Here, sorry I kept forgetting.”

“It’s fine.” Eve gently took her hand and curled Mayday’s fingers around the tube. “As I said before, it’s just a sample and not the finished product. We are still trying to design a tube that properly suits my brand.” 

“Oh...thanks.” Mayday blinked at looked back at the tube. 

“Plus it is a nice colour on you. Go on, try it on.” Eve urged. “I have a compact you can use,” she said, holding it out.

While Mayday wasn’t a big makeup person, she couldn’t deny the temptation to wear the lipstick was there. She took the compact and opened it up, carefully she applied it. Going slow to avoid getting any outside her lips or onto her teeth. Another reason she never gave in to the urge to wear it again, give her a guitar and she could perform thousands of guitars solos without breaking a sweat. But makeup? Her shaky hands made her lack of confidence in the area as clear as day.

“There, don’t you look lovely?” Eve smiled as Mayday stuffed the lipstick back into her pocket and set the compact aside. 

“You think so?” Mayday asked. “It feels kinda weird to wear it.”

“It’s probably just because you aren’t used to wearing it,” Eve said, caressing Mayday’s cheek. “The colour brings out your eyes.”

Her hand was warm, Mayday felt like she was going to melt away into a puddle like ice on a hot summer’s day, and she never wanted his sensation to end. She placed her hand on top of Eve’s, who’s palm remained on her cheek. That fluttery feeling in her chest was back again. Though unlike her first encounter with Neon J’s infamous boy band 1010, this was different, so much different.

Mayday could hardly process what happened next, she practically yanked Eve towards her and the next thing she knew her lips were against hers. Mayday was known to be impulsive, everyone who knew her could attest to that. But suddenly kissing Eve who not only fought against her and Zuke at one point but was also her best friend’s former love, ranked pretty high up there among the most impulsive things she did. Probably right next to deciding to start a revolution.

Their lips parted briefly, only for their eyes to lock and both staring at each other in disbelief, before Mayday immediately cupped her freckled face and kissed her again, Eve’s soft and supple lips kissing her back. Mayday was on cloud nine, any guilt or anxiety she possessed seemingly washed away the longer their lips remained together.

“Mayday,” Eve spoke, gently pushing her away. “Stop...”

Her stomach twisted as all the misgivings she originally had resurfaced as her eyes remained locked to Eve’s lipstick smeared and freckled face.

“Oh...I... I’m sorry.” she averted her gaze. “I didn’t mean to be so impulsive-“

“No,” Eve raised a hand, stopping her. “It’s not like that.”

“Is...is it Zuke?”

“Mayday...” she sighed. “It is more complicated than that. You and I are...” Eve trailed off briefly. “I enjoyed our time together, truly Zuke was right when he said I would like you. But I am afraid that in reality, we are far from compatible.”

“But-“

“I will not have a repeat of what happened with Zuke. I will not have you pretending you truly understand how I think and see the world,” she spoke. 

Mayday felt her heart shatter into a million pieces because she was right. While she couldn’t deny their bond and that she certainly had an attraction to Eve, Mayday would never understand her unique way of seeing things. She wanted to cry, but refused too, blinking back any tears that dared to make an appearance.

“However,” Eve continued. “I believe I am doing better than before.” she caressed Mayday’s cheek again. “While I cannot offer you what you want, I can offer you a compromise.”

“A compromise?” Mayday echoed.

Eve nodded and leaned over, her mouth so close to Mayday’s that her warm breath heated her ear and sent shivers down her spine. “Just because I accepted the possibility of never finding a like-minded person to truly bond with, doesn’t mean I became celibate.”

Her cheeks flushed a bright red. “You mean...THAT kind of stuff?”

“Honestly, just say sex.” she rolled her eyes. “We’re both adults here.”

“I know that! I just wasn’t expecting you suggesting we be friends with benefits!”

“Only if that’s what you want,” Eve spoke and raised an eyebrow. “Is it?”

Mayday swore these kinds of things only ever happened in movies. Yet here she was now with Eve, someone she had a newfound attraction to making the same offer she had seen in bad cheesy romance movies and dramas on tv. And while she and Zuke once laughed at how ridiculous it was, even then, Mayday found herself nodding, desperately wanting whatever she could get from Eve.

Eve’s lips curled into a smirk as she grabbed hold of Mayday’s hand.

“Then what are we waiting for?” 

Still holding her hand, Eve led her to another room inside the studio. This time it was a bedroom with a queen-size bet with dull pink soft silk blankets and matching satin pillows.

“Why do you have a bed in your studio?” Mayday questioned, gawking at her.

“I sometimes lose track of time and accidentally stay here late,” Eve explained. “It’s more convenient and safer than walking home alone at night.” she glanced at her. “What? Do you think I sleep with all my models?” she raised an eyebrow.

“N-no! It was just-“

“I only jest,” she reassured with a chuckle. “Now, enough standing around.”

Eve led her to the bed, t they both sat down and she took Mayday by the shoulder.

The second their lips met it felt like time had stopped, the pounding heartbeat in Mayday’s chest only intensified with each passing second. It started slow and gentle, but within seconds Eve was kissing her with the ferociously of a tiger on the prowl for its prey. By the time they parted for air, both of them were panting for air as if they had just finished running a marathon. 

Eve’s hands crept down her shoulder, making Mayday just aware of how sensitive she was to everything right now. Just Eve accidentally brushing against her midsection as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt made her tense and nearly squirm.

She raised her arms and Eve lifted her shirt off, leaving her clad in just her bra. But not for long, Eve’s arms wrapped around her and worked on undoing the metal clasps. Mayday held her breath, refusing to even breathe until she had removed the very last article of clothing that kept her chest covered.

“Is this you’re first time with another woman?” Eve inquired. 

“It’s my first time,” Mayday admitted.

“We can stop-“

“No! It’s just nerves, please...continue.” 

Eve blinked and nodded, scooting closer and straddled her lap. She brought a hand under her chin and gingerly lifted her head so that Mayday had little choice to look Eve straight and deep in her brightly coloured eyes. Was she intimidating right now? Yes. But it wasn’t in a bad way. It made the whole thing even more thrilling. 

Eve kissed her a third time, and Mayday found herself slowly falling back into the soft sheets and plush mattress. Eve’s lips began to eventually wander away from Mayday’s lipstick smeared mouth and down her neck. She gasped, realizing just how hypersensitive she was with every kiss Eve left as her mouth travelled lower and lower.

Of Mayday thought her neck was sensitive, she was certainly in for something when Eve’s mouth met with her breast. Her hot breath against her skin was more than enough to cause Mayday to dig her fingernails into the sheets of the blanket. Her eyes flickered to Eve’s face briefly, who looked up at her with the slightest hint of a smirk on her face as she scooted off her lap.

She felt her cheeks heat up, Eve was teasing her! In any other situation, Mayday would have called her out or snapped back with a frustrated response. But for the first time in forever Mayday held her tongue, finding herself unable to say anything even if she wanted to. Because damn, it felt so good! 

Her trail of soft kisses eventually travelled down Mayday’s midsection and reached just above her waist where she was still clothed.

“Let’s get these off of you.” Eve mused, slipping off her skirt and leaving only her pants.

She undid the button of her slacks and the fly, from there she grabbed them by the fabric of her waist and slipped them off Mayday. Last but not least were her underwear, Eve slipped her fingers into the waistband and tugged them off. 

Mayday gulped nervously. Here she was, completely exposed and vulnerable. Was she nervous? Yes. But this curiosity left her hungry for more and that excitement about what was to come. 

“Part you’re legs a little more.” 

Mayday took a deep breath and complied, Eve’s eyes flickered between her legs. Mayday nibbled her lower lip and used the ceiling as a focal point to avoid the possibility of accidentally meeting her gaze.

“If I do something unpleasant and you wish for me to stop, just say so.” Eve reminded. “No questions asked.”

Mayday nodded, the sheer anticipation steadily building up was killing her. 

Using a single finger, she separated her inner folds. That alone made Mayday’s heart race even faster until Eve found exactly what she was looking for. Mayday didn’t need to look at her to know she had set her sights on her clit.

Eve started slow and steady at first, gingerly rubbing her pearl back and forth in a predictable pattern. Even that was more enough to force Mayday to try and hold back her rasping. It was almost embarrassing how sensitive she felt, Eve wasn’t even doing much, yet Mayday found herself trying to suppress any noises to try and keep at least a shred of dignity.

That shred of dignity she was trying to desperately try to hold onto? It flew out the window the second Eve began to rub more wildly, straying away from the mundane pattern in favour of something more unpredictable. Mayday couldn’t have stayed silent even if she want to, every stroke send shivers down her spine and caused the guitarist to moan and be a little more vocal than her pride would have preferred. 

“You like that?” 

Eve wasn’t asking her, it was a taunt. She probably liked watching her whine and squirmed with every stroke of her throbbing clit.

“Y-yeah.” she wanted to kick herself for stuttering.

“Oh? And how about this?” 

This time Mayday looked down at her as Eve lowered her face between her legs. She made the mistake of staring a second too long and their eyes met, Eve smirked and licked her lips. Just when Mayday though her face couldn’t get any redder she was proven wrong.

The second her wet tongue made contact with her pearl, Mayday’s toes curled. She couldn’t look at her with that mischievous glint in her eyes. Eve knew what she was doing, she knew just how to tease her in all the right ways and leave her wanting more. Her tongue was licking mere millilitres away from her clit, she was doing this on purpose. Taunting and teasing her, making Mayday want her more than anything in the world and be reduced to a whiny squirming mess. 

And when her tongue finally touched contact with her bud after what seemed far too painfully long? Mayday was on cloud nine, every lick just pushed her closer and closer to going off the deep end. 

Eve’s hands trailed up her thighs, only stopping when they reached Mayday’s hips and firmly grasped them. Mayday didn’t know why, but feeling Eve grip her like this was, well, for lack of a better word...it was insanely hot. 

“Now, let us try something else,” Eve spoke, temporarily parting her mouth away from Mayday’s clit. Her eyes widen as she felt one of Eve’s fingers poke and prod at her entrance. “Only if this is okay with you, of course.”

“Yes!” she cried out. Mayday didn’t mean to sound so desperate, but the thing this woman was doing to her drove her off the walls. She needed her, she needed her right now, she needed her like you needed air. 

Mayday let out a gasp as Eve slipped a finger into her core, which was dripping with slick fluids. She clawed at the sheets, her breathing quickening as Eve slowly thrust in and out of her entrance. 

What sent her over the edge was when Eve placed her mouth back onto her sensitive clit. Once again licking the bud and sending Mayday into a hurricane of leg twitching pleasure. It was beyond overwhelming, especially when Eve slipped a second finger inside her with ease. But it wasn’t overwhelming in a bad way it was far from it. All her senses were in overdrive with every touch, stroke, lick, suck, thrust and everything else Eve was doing to her.

With a final long and hard suck on her swollen bud, Mayday finally climaxed. 

“Ahh! AHHHH!” Throwing her head back deeper into the mattress, she repeatedly cried out as a sensation she could only describe as electric-like took over her whole body in an intense rush. 

Now, Mayday was far from the quiet type, and she was proud of being able to speak her mind even if others complained she had no filter. But for the first time in her whole life, she felt like she was being too vocal. But she couldn’t help it, it was out of her control.

It was only when her orgasm slowly subsided was when she was able to quiet down if you didn’t count her exhausted panting. There she laid on top of the sheets, drenched in the smell of sweat and sex, completely nude with syrupy fluids leaking down her thighs and in the presence of Eve. 

“I...” Mayday began, figuring she should say something.

“Shhh,” Eve delicately placed a finger on her lips. “Don’t speak, get some rest.” 

Finding it increasingly hard to keep her eyes open, Mayday shut them, blocking everything and anything.

When Mayday finally regained enough strength to sit up, she awoke to a warm blanket draped over her bare body.

“Ah, you’re finally up.”

Mayday turned her head and took notice of Eve, who handed her a bottle of water.

“Thanks...” finally noticing how dry her mouth was, she unscrewed the cap and took a swing. 

“I have a bathroom with a shower down the hall, it looks like you may need it,” Eve spoke, handing the same silk robe she had briefly worn.

“Uh..right.” she must look like a mess right now. Mayday got up, threw on the robe and gathered up her clothes and made her way to the small bathroom.

She set her clothing aside on the sink counter and caught her reflection. Her hair was a mess, the lipstick she had put on was smeared on her face and she reeked. Well, staring at herself wasn’t going to make her anymore presentable and while Mayday typically wasn’t too fussed about her appearance, even she didn’t want to be caught walking around like this. So after a few attempts at trying o figure out Eve’s shower, Mayday eventually got in and began to wash away any evidence of what had transpired.

A million thoughts went through her head. She just slept with Eve...She just slept with Eve! Her eyes widen at the realization as a whirlwind of emotions hit her like a ton of bricks. First, disbelief that she just had sex for the first time with Eve. Secondly, an odd mixture of embarrassment and excitement as she remembered all the things Eve did to her that made her moan and caused her toes to curl. And lastly, conflicted... Eve wasn’t just anyone, she was Zuke’s ex-girlfriend and bandmate, not to mention someone she fought against during her revolution. On one there was guilt about what she had done, but on the other hand, she was an adult and she didn’t need to tell Zuke about her bedroom activities!

No, she couldn’t keep this from him, that was wrong. Zuke was her dearest friend and keeping this would surely bite her in the ass if she kept this from him. But not now, Mayday just needed to process this... tell him eventually, but not now. At least until she could come up with a good explanation. What was she supposed to say? “Hey, I’m friends with benefits with your ex!”. 

She just needed time to think of a way on how to tell him and she needed time for herself to take in the situation. Mayday didn’t think of herself as a prude, but she never expected to find herself in such an arrangement. She just needed to let it sink in for it herself as well.

With a sigh, she rinsed the shampoo from her hair and stepped out of the shower. Once she dried off with a towel, throwing on her clothes and doing her hair into her signature style, Mayday exited the bathroom.

“Eve?” she called.

“In here!”

Mayday followed her voice and found herself back into the room where they originally drew each other... or more like Eve drew and Mayday attempted to. 

“Uh, thanks for letting me use your shower,” Mayday spoke. “It’s like you got a whole house here. Bedroom, shower do you also got a kitchen too?” she joked,

“Yes, I do have a small kitchenette in here,” Eve answered, the joke completely going over her head. “It’s nothing fancy but I could fix you up a quick dinner if you’re hungry.”

“That’s- wait, did you say dinner?” Mayday blinked and looked at Eve. “What time is it?”

“A bit passed six.”

“It’s that late already!?”

Eve chuckled. “Yes, this happens to me all the time. It is so easy to lose track of time. Shall I call you a cab?”

“No, it’s fine. I could use a walk.”

“Really? What we just did wasn’t enough of a workout for you?” Mayday’s face turned beet red. “I’m joking, please do be safe,” she said as Mayday made her way to the front door of her studio. “Also, Mayday?”

“Yeah?”

“Do remember, that this is just for fun. Like we agreed.” Eve spoke, her expression as icy as ever. “You remember the terms of our agreement, right?” 

Mayday nodded. 

....

“Mayday, you okay?” Zuke inquired.

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“You just seem...out of it.” he gestured to her.

It was then Mayday realized she was still pouring coffee into her already full mug, causing the hot liquid to overflow and make a mess.

“Aw, my bad!” she apologized and stopped pouring immediately and grabbing a dishrag to try and soak up everything. 

Trying to return to normal after her and Eve’s little rendezvous was easier said than done. It’s been a solid four days and Mayday still couldn’t believe it. Worst of all the guilt from not telling Zuke was eating her alive. But she still couldn’t figure out how to approach the subject with him. The truth was bound to come out at some point, and normally she had no problem talking and blurting stuff out thanks to her lack of a filter. She knew Zuke, while the situation was a sensitive one, he was always the more calm and level headed one out of the two of them. He could take it, she was sure of that. However, that didn’t make the situation any less awkward for Mayday, especially whenever her thoughts drifted to Eve.

Her shapely legs, her soft and supple kissable lips, the skilled tongue and magical fingers she possessed that made Mayday’s toes curl at the very thought. 

Her thoughts were more fickle than usual, bouncing between dreading telling Zuke the nature of her and Eve’s relationship, to lustful daydreaming about her. 

“Here, let me tidy this up.” Zuke offered, ever the neat freak.

Mayday fought the urge to roll her eyes. Either he nagged her about she wasn’t cleaning or how she wasn’t cleaning something the right way. Rather rich from someone who collects toilet seats. But she decided against calling him out and just let him take over cleaning up her caffeinated mess.

“Think that was the last of the coffee too.” Zuke shook his head, wiping away the last of the coffee. 

“Sorry about that,” Mayday said, figuring she should at least apologize since she would be dropping a major bomb on him at some point in the foreseeable future.

“It’s fine, been meaning to clean the counter sometime today,” he reassured with a smile. “And I can always grab a cup at Aunty’s. In fact, might just do that now. You want anything?” Zuke offered. 

“Nah, I’m good.” 

“You sure? My treat.”

“It’s fine,” 

“Alright then, I’ll be right back,” he said and left, climbing up the ladder of their sewer home and into the world of Vinyl City above them.

Mayday huffed, abandoning her mug of coffee and plopped herself on the sofa. Almost a week and she still didn’t know how to tell him... She rubbed her temples as she tried and failed to rack up her brain for ideas. She let out a frustrated groan and frowned, taking out her phone.

Maybe just tell him through text? It would be easier than talking. No, that would be cowardly. She tapped on the phone’s touchscreen, bringing up a search engine. On top of the usual worry about telling Zuke, her mind had been thinking about that day with Eve. And it went above and beyond just wanting to be touched by the diva again, if she could make Mayday feel that good, Mayday wanted to do the same to her. 

She gingerly bit into her lower lip as her cheeks heated up at the very thought. She wanted to touch Eve, make her feel good and give her the same experience as she gave to her. The problem? Mayday’s experience was very limited, while she could easily remember what Eve had done to provide her with pleasure, the idea of returning it seemed more complicated.

Mayday typed what she was looking for and hit ‘search’ right away the links to hundreds of websites showed up. Okay, there were tons of videos! Surely it wouldn’t be hard to find something to help her learn just what to do to Eve! She touched the URL and waited for the video to boot up.

“Okay, now to- wait, is that a high heel? What is that for- OH MY GOD NO!” her face turned a violent shade of pink as she frantically try to get off the site. “NOPE! ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!” Mayday cried out, finally getting off said video. 

It was only when she finally got off the site by frantic swiping, did some of the redness fade. That was... she didn’t want to do THAT to Eve. Her magenta eyes darted back to her phone and the seemingly endless list of URLs.

“Okay, maybe not all these videos are helpful,” she said to herself, feeling her heartbeat slowly ease up. 

This probably wasn’t the best approach. Could she just copy what Eve did to her? Or was there some trick to it she was unaware about? Sure Mayday pleasured herself here and there but pleasuring someone else sexually felt so different. What did Eve even like? Maybe she should text her? No, that was ridiculous. What would she even say? 

Mayday scrolled through her phone, starting to doubt any of these videos had anything useful. They seemed more like men were their target audience and not women.

“Hey, I’m back.” Mayday nearly leapt out of her skin as she heard Zuke’s voice. She quickly turned off her phone and stuffed it in her pocket.

“Back already? I didn’t hear you climb down.” Mayday chuckled awkwardly, having Zuke walk in on her watching lesbian porn was the last thing she wanted. 

“Yeah, the line was pretty short,” Zuke answered and plopped herself next to her on the couch, taking a sip of coffee from his styrofoam cup. He glanced at her. “You okay? Your face is all red.”

“Yeah, I’m just kinda warm.” she lied.

Luckily Zuke fell for it, returning to sipping his coffee and checking his phone. 

“So, you ready for tomorrow’s performance?” he asked.

“Of course!” Mayday grinned. “We spent forever hanging up posters for it! Not to mention they're the ones we made Eve.”

“Correction, it’s the one you and Eve made. I just spent forever cleaning up the paint.”

“She put your handprint on it, so technically you still helped made it,” Mayday said.

“Fair enough and I did clean most of the mess.” Zuke rolled his eyes before looking at his phone. “Also looks like Eve is interested in coming.”

“She is!?” 

“Yeah, she just texted me,” Zuke said, holding up his phone for Mayday to see the message. “You mind if she pops in backstage afterwards?”

Now, this was surprising, Eve showed little interest in their music genre and Mayday couldn’t see her as the rock type. She was probably just attending to see them or possibly solely her? The very thought made her heart flutter. Was she in for a second round of sex with Eve?

“Not at all,” Mayday said, making a mental note to get studying for whatever would happen between them if they got a chance to slip away and get intimate.

“Great, I’ll tell her.” 

.....

At first, it took a while for Mayday to get used to playing with Kul Frya’s guitar, during their hiatus after Kliff’s betrayal, realizing Tatiana was her idol and being overwhelmed by what had happened. Some days she was even scared to touch said guitar, but with Zuke by her side and knowing deep down she was always a performer, playing it soon became second nature to her.

As she played that final guitar solo in front of the crowd of people, their cheering grew with every chord she played. Mayday couldn’t stop smiling, this was what she lived for. With the audience hyped, her grin grew as she stuck that final chord. The crowd burst into a round of applause that was louder than they were. 

But of course, among the seemingly endless crowd, one person stood out like a sore thumb. Okay, maybe a sore thumb was a bad comparison but it was the first thing that popped into Mayday’s mind! Who the hell wears THAT to a rock concert. The answer? None other than Eve herself. When it came to sticking out she was a master at it, with her towering blonde hairdo, two-toned skin, height and that short little black and white zig-zagged pattern dress. Eve’s expression was hard to read, Mayday couldn’t tell if she genuinely enjoyed their show or was just there in the name of friendship.

After thanking the crowd for coming, signing a few autographs and taking some photos with their adoring fans, they soon returned backstage and sure enough, they found Eve waiting for them.

“Sorry, were you waiting long?” Zuke asked.

“A true performer is always fashionably late,” Eve reassured.

“Wasn’t that you’re excuse back in college when you were late for class?” he joked.

“It is hardly my fault strikes of inspiration can be spontaneous, if we do not act on it how would we create anything?” she rolled her eyes.

Mayday’s eyes glanced away from the two, how could Eve be so casual? Especially considering the relationship she and her were both in? 

“So uh, did you like the show?” Mayday asked, slowly returning her gaze to them. “It’s not the EDM you folks at nsr perform... but either way I appreciate you coming.”

“It’s astounding to see two links be so strong yet so in synch, that alone I had learned to admire,” she spoke, leaving Mayday still confused if she actually liked their music or just came out of the goodness of her heart.

“Glad to hear it, how about I sneak out and grab us some dinner?” he offered. “The venue food here is kinda bland.”

“Oh! I think I saw a food truck by the back entrance!” Mayday informed. “Line looked kinda long though.”

“I’ll check it out, any preferences?”

“No, you know I’m not picky,” Eve spoke.

“And you May?”

“You know what I like.”

“Anything sweet or dripping in grease, got it.” Zuke nodded and left.

And so, it was just the two of them. Mayday didn’t mean to stare, but how could she not? Eve drove her mad with desire, this yearning to touch her and be touched by her lingered. She got under Mayday’s skin and now she was impossible to get out of her head. 

Mayday was easier to read in comparison to Eve, so she didn’t find it surprising when Eve’s lips curled into a smirk.

“My, undressing me with your eyes already?” she teased. “You are an insatiable beast. Always hungry for more, yet never satisfied.” 

Mayday felt her heart race, she was right. 

“You... you can’t blame me!” she defended. “Especially when you wear THAT!”

“Oh this old this? It’s just something I threw on at the last minute.” 

Now even Mayday wasn’t dumb enough to fall for that! 

“I’m just saying, it’s awfully short for a rock concert.”

“Are you complaining?”

Mayday’s face broke into a broad grin. “Not at all.”

Next thing she knew, Eve had swiftly brought her face to hers. Kissing her with such roughness that Mayday found it ironic she had called her an insatiable beast. Yet she could not fault her, the past few days all she desired was Eve and her intoxicating intimacy. And so, Mayday couldn’t help but kiss back as equally vicious. Yet even then this wasn’t enough for Mayday, she needed more. 

She parted her lips ever so slightly, sure enough, Eve got the signal as to exactly what Mayday wanted. Her warm tongue gingerly slipped past Mayday’s thin lips and into her mouth. Eve’s ever so talented warm and wet tongue explored her mouth, gently and occasionally sliding out for some normal hot and heavy kissing in-between. Feeling her tongue glide across every bit of Mayday’s mouth made her more aware of how Eve was invading all her senses. She pondered, could she do the same to Eve?

Her tongue cautiously nudged at the other woman’s lips, she humorously compared it to knocking on a door briefly and fought the urge to laugh. But jokes aside, Mayday wanted to explore every inch of her, leaving no part left untouched. 

Luckily it seemed Mayday would be fortunate to be granted access, Eve parted her lips, inviting her on in without a shred of hesitation. Mayday guided her tongue into her mouth with a newfound delicately she didn’t even know she possessed within her usual reckless and wild self. 

Since meeting Eve there were so many firsts. First time seeing an art exhibition, first time having a paint fight, the first time being a figure model, first time drawing someone nude, first time having sex and now her first time French kissing. And like trying everything for the first time in your life, you were far from an expert at it. But with time you would only get better at it. 

It took her a few seconds to adjust, at first it felt awkward and clumsy, she was half tempted to give up. But once she got into the swing of things and mirrored Eve’s motions, it felt more natural. Their tongues danced, glided, slipped and explored each other, occasionally exiting to kiss without tongue to switch things up. There was an unexpected factor that better suited Mayday, one second she would be moving her tongue across Eve’s and the next it would be gone. 

As much as she didn’t want this messy make-out session to end, Mayday had to break away from her. Not because she wanted to stop, that was the farthest thing from the truth, but because she needed to pant. Fortunately, it seemed Eve was in the same boat. 

They both looked at each other, no words being spoken and the silence between them being filled with hot and heavy panting, the only thing remained connected was a narrow string of their saliva that shortly broke.

“Eve...” Mayday finally spoke, through her panting. “I...I want to touch you.” There, she finally said it. Those few words she had been obsessing over that told her deepest desires. “I want to touch you so badly.”

“Then touch me,” Eve whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Eve took hold of her hand and guided them to the curve of her hip. Mayday gulped, trying to remember all the articles, forums she had read beforehand and occasionally the rare video that wasn’t targeted at men and instead considered sapphic women as its target audience.

Her hand trailed further and further down Eve’s thigh until she reached the end of her dress. She took a deep breath and slipped both hands underneath her dress, her hands travelling up her smooth thighs until they reached her underwear. From there Mayday slipped two fingers underneath the waistband of her undergarments, pulled them down and helped Eve stepped out of them.

“Won’t be needing these anymore.” Mayday winked, twirling them around with her pointer finger.

“Careful! If they land on this dirty floor so help me-“

“So having sex backstage is fine, but your panties on the floor is too much?” 

Eve huffed and rolled her eyes, not wanting to ruin it for her Mayday neatly set them aside. Now here goes...something. 

Her hand crept back underneath her dress, going up until she reached her damp pussy. Mayday gulped nervously, her mind going a mile a minute. What if she was bad at it? What if she accidentally did something wrong and hurt her? She took a deep breath to calm herself, she wouldn’t know unless she tried. And it would be just cruel to deny Eve any sort of pleasure, especially after their first time together in the studio and the steamy make-out session they just had.

It took a little more poking and prodding than she would like to admit, but Mayday eventually discovered Eve’s swollen clit. 

“How’s this?” she asked, gently rubbing the rub. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, yes, keep going,” Eve reassured. “Don’t hesitate.”

“Yes ma’am.” Mayday nodded, rubbing her clit just a little bit faster.

Maybe she should have bought a vibrator? But the thought of having Zuke or Ellie accidentally finding it was too embarrassing. Plus she and Zuke had bunk beds it wasn’t like she could dabble with it while he slept directly under her. Was her rubbing even enough? She got her reassurance upon the soft moan the came from Eve’s glossy lips. 

Oh, thank god she was doing something right! She could have breathed a sigh of relief if that wouldn’t have ruined the moment. She picked up the pace, rubbing faster, harder and more wild than before. 

Every stroke of her bud left Eve’s centre wetter and wetter, with the memories of that night in the art studio still fresh in her mind even after nearly a week, Mayday knew exactly what to do next.

“Mind if I?” She nudged a finger at her dripping core.

“Yes, yes!” Eve cried out all too eagerly.

Mayday grinned, shifting her finger away from her sensitive clit and to her slick and dripping entrance. Everything was perfectly wet she could slip one finger in there with ease and thrust in and out, penetrating the most sensitive parts within her. But that wasn’t all Mayday was sought after, while one hand was fingering Eve, the other crept its way to the neckline of her dress and immediately sneaked inside her bra, feeling her soft breasts and hardened nipples.

“You like that?” Mayday teased playfully feeling up her chest.

“Ye-yes!” Eve cried out.

That was the first time she heard her stutter, it seemed almost out of character for someone as bold as her to do so. But Mayday looked back on the whimpering and squirming mess she was in the sheets with her, if Eve could get her to do that surely she could do the same, she already got her stuttering after all.

She slipped a second finger into her, thrusting in and out of her. Eve’s breath quicken, her knees buckled as her legs trembled. Could she come standing up or should Mayday pull her down instead? And if she did pull her down how could she do that? Eve already expressed her distaste for the backstage floor. She looked up at Eve’s freckled face, her eyes shut tight as she fought and failed to suppress any moaning. Maybe get her to sit? 

Mayday’s eyes lit up as she lightly pinched Eve’s nipple between her fingers. That’s it!

“Sit on my face!” she blurted out.

“Wha-what?” Eve rasped, cracking a single eye open.

“Sit on my face!” Mayday repeated. “Come on, it will be fun!” she paused briefly. “Only if you want to, no pressure!”

“I-I think I would enjoy that.”

Mayday grinned, judging by the twitching of her legs it wouldn’t be long until she climax. And what better way to end things than doing something like this? 

She laid down on the floor, unlike Eve she never had any qualms about getting a little dirty. Hell, she lived in the sewer for crying out loud! This was nothing! 

Eve hiked up her dress, giving Mayday a full view of her nether regions, which was positively dripping with arousal. She licked her lips, looking up at the drop-dead gorgeous diva in front of her. Right now Eve looked far from her artsy yet prim image. Sweat dripped down her forehead, masking the scent of the perfume she wore, loose were the tendrils of her hair from that tower of an up-do, her dress was wrinkled and crooked from Mayday reaching a hand down the neckline to feel her chest, and Mayday loved every bit of it.

Slowly but surely Eve lowering herself onto Mayday’s face, forcing herself to get a face full of her syrupy fluids and the pungent smell of her sex. With Eve taking up the majority of her face and weighing her down, Mayday began to lick. Taunting and teasing her swollen sensitive clit as she gripped her hips.

Eve’s leg twitching and moaning was music to her ears, while she was and always would be a hard woman to read, just this once Mayday could read her like a book and could tell she was so close to climaxing and desperately wanted it more than anything. The second Mayday gave her clit a suck proved to be more than enough to send her over the edge. 

Surprisingly Eve was able to suppress her moaning better than Mayday was able to when she came, but maybe that was because the cracking feeling and sound in her neck were more concerning.

“Oh...oh...Mayday!” Eve cried out, shakily standing up with wobbly legs. “A-are you alright!?”

Mayday didn’t get a chance to respond.

“What the- Mayday!? Eve!?”

The sound of Zuke’s shocked voice filled the dressing, her face turned bright red. She forgot all about him!

“Don’t move your neck!” Eve warned her. “Zuke, call an ambulance!”

....

What happened next was a blur, the ambulance ride, the doctors fussing over. Everything was fuzzy, maybe it was the painkillers they loaded her up on? All she could recall was Zuke and Eve talking... but she couldn’t make out anything that they were saying before everything went black. Next thing she knew she was in the hospital room with her neck in a brace and Zuke and Eve standing around awkwardly before she joined them in their awkwardness.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Zuke asked for what felt like the millionth time.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said yet again.

Another long and awkward pause before Eve let out a sigh.

“I sense my presence is disruptive, I should leave.”

“No! Eve it’s-“ Mayday began.

“Please, I insist,” she said. “I believe it would be best to reestablish the broken link between you two.” Eve turned on her heels and left. “I am only a phone call away if you need anything, do take care you two.”

And with that being said she had left the hospital room, leaving just her and Zuke.

“I... I think we should talk about what I saw back there.” he finally spoke.

“Yeah, I think so.” Mayday agreed, twiddling her thumbs.

“First off, I’m not mad you’re in a relationship with Eve-“

“It’s not exactly a relationship.” Mayday interrupted. “We both agreed, it’s just for you know... fun.”

“Friend with benefits?”

“Pretty much...I never did this kind of thing before.” she glanced away from him. “I was going to tell you, honest!” 

“Don’t get yourself riled up, you’ve just hurt yourself more,” he reassured. “As I was saying, whatever is going on between you and Eve, I’m okay with it and there’s no bad blood between us.” Mayday could have sighed in relief. “However,” she tensed. “I wished you could have trusted me more to tell me you two were involved.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I was just trying to think of a way to tell you,” Mayday explained. “I mean what was I suppose to do? Just walk up and say ‘hey, I’m sleeping with your ex, by the way, it’s your turn to clean up after Ellie?’”

“Fair enough,” Zuke chuckled. 

“I do mean it, I was going to tell you.” 

“I know you were... you’re my best friend, we been through a lot together, I trust you.” he smiled.

Another long silence between the two of them. Mayday didn’t know what to say, the past few days have been something else and a lot to process. While it wasn’t the ‘I need a break from fighting five powerful artists plus my idol, stopping a crazed super fan, breaking my guitar and getting my idol’s guitar’ kind of processing, it was a lot to sink in and-

She paused her train of thought when Zuke burst into laughter.

“Hey! What’s so funny?!” she demanded.

“I’m sorry, but...” Zuke wiped away a tear that was the result of laughing so hard. “I mean, she sat on your face and broke your neck.”

“It’s not funny!” 

“I know, I know...” Zuke stopped, trying to force himself to keep a straight face. But of course, it wasn’t long until he returned to laughing.

“You are so lucky my neck is broke and I can’t punch your dumb face right now.” Mayday scowled, then noticing a tray of food. “Is that my dinner?”

“Yeah, you were all drugged up on painkillers so I told them to leave it for when you woke up.” 

“It looks so gross!” Mayday gagged.

“Because it isn’t deep-fried or filled with sugar?”

“You eat it then!” 

“Er... guess you’re right, hospital food is gross,” he admitted. “You could probably call Eve to pick you up something if you wanted.”

“Alright, can you hand me my phone?”

A text message and twenty minutes later, Eve returned to her hospital room with two containers.

“Here,” she handed the first to Mayday and the other to Zuke. “Extra egg, just the way you like it.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Zuke spoke.

“It is the least I can do after a rather unfortunate evening,” she said. “I really should apologize, I did not mean for any of this to happen.”

“It’s fine, I should have told Zuke sooner,” Mayday reassured.

“And I should have not put that burden on you to tell him solely...I want to make it up to you two.”

“You don’t have to,” Zuke spoke up.

“No, please I insist.” Eve urged. “You were kept in the dark and I accidentally hurt Mayday.” Her eyes were full of guilt, even Mayday could pick up on how desperately she wanted to make it up to them. “So, how does skiing sound?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thank each and every one of you who left a comment on the first chapter. I had read and re-read your comments so many times and they served as a good source of motivation. Smut takes me awhile to write and the fact I want each chapter to be at least ten thousand words each and plan to have three or four chapters in this fanfic. So knowing there are people out there who are enjoying this work and commenting is truly making my day, please keep commenting. Comments give content creators motivation. 
> 
> Also I want to apologize but this chapter is unedited, for an explanation please read the next paragraph. There will be a trigger warning and if you want to skip a possibility triggering explanation just skip the next paragraph below the trigger warning. Just know that I wanted the next chapter published before Christmas and due to personal life problems I do not think I could meet my own deadline. While the chapter is done editing is time consuming, I hope that any errors don’t take away from the story and any enjoyment. If so please forgive me and I promise any new chapters will be edited to the best of my capabilities.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: ANIMAL DEATH
> 
> My dog is a senior and has kidney failure, he’s dying. The vet said he could live three days or three months. We are just taking it day by day, making sure he is comfortable and giving him love. When things take a turn for the worst we will take him to the vet and have him put down. I had my darling baby boy since since he was a puppy, we grew up together, he sleeps with me every night and knowing he won’t make it is tearing me apart. I had already lost my cat who had to be out down due to her fiv making her suffer, I’m not looking forward to the very real possibility of losing my dog in the same year and being without a pet. There are times I am a down right sobbing mess because I am losing a dear family member I had grown up with and gone through so much with. I don’t want to edit when I could be spending it my dog and ensuring his last moments on earth are filled with love and I don’t want my readers waiting.

“Where’s my toothbrush?!” Mayday cried out, running around the sewer like a chicken without its head.

“I told you to pack sooner and not do it at the last minute.” Zuke reminded her, he already ready to go evident by the fully packed suitcase.

“Shut up! I forgot!” Mayday said as she raced against the clock to get all the necessities stuffed into her suitcase.

“You had ages to prepare.” 

“I was...busy.”

Judging by the blush that tinged her cheeks, Zuke got a good idea of what she meant. While skeptical on the nature of the relationship between Mayday and Eve, he couldn’t deny that the sewer has never been cleaner since she was getting out of their underground home more, after her neck brace was removed of course. He had to hold back a chuckle, remembering exactly how Mayday broke her neck. Sure he hated to see Mayday spent time in the hospital and be uncomfortable in that brace, but he was only human and couldn’t help but find the situation hilarious.

“I’ll bet.” he lightly teased, watching her stuff an armful of random clothes into her suitcase.

“Come on! Come on! come on!” Mayday huffed, attempting to zip up the overstuffed bag. Going as far as sitting on top of the poor suitcase in hopes to close it. “Almost...there,” she grunted, tugging at the zipper as if her life depended on it. By some miracle, the zipper lost the battle and was zipped up. “Ah, there we go!” Mayday cried out, punching the air victoriously. 

“You’re all packed now?” Zuke inquired, getting up from the couch.

“Yup, with five minutes to spare!” Mayday grinned.

“No, you don’t.”

“I don’t?”

“You got an hour to spare.”

“An hour!?” Zuke couldn’t help but smirk at the bewildered expression on Mayday’s face. “But Eve said she would pick us up at nine!”

“I moved all the clocks an hour ahead,” Zuke answered. “It’s eight.”

“Zuke!” Mayday spat. “How could you?!”

“Because I know you, you always wait until the last minute to pack and you always forget something important.” he reminded.

“I do not!” 

“Oh really?” Zuke raised an eyebrow before digging through his pockets and holding up her passport. “Because I’m pretty sure this is important.”

“Why you little...” Mayday muttered, snatching the passport out of his hands.

He fought to hold back his laughter, knowing if even so much of a chuckle escaped from him his face would probably be met with Mayday’s fist. 

“Well we still got an hour, how about we grab breakfast at Aunty’s?” he suggested in hopes to remedy her mood. “My treat.”

This was more than enough to cause Mayday’s face to shift from annoyed to overjoyed as if she were a child on Christmas Day. 

“Well come on then!” she said, rushing past him and to the ladder out of the city. 

....

A quick breakfast at Aunty’s later and an hour later a limousine rolled on out. The chauffeur stepped out and opens the door, sure enough, there is Eve in there waiting. 

“You didn’t have to rent a limo for us,” Zuke spoke as he climbed into the vehicle.

“Why hello to you too, Zuke,” Eve said with a roll of her eyes. “And I didn’t rent it, NSR has limousine drivers for its top artists,” she explained. “Seemed more practical and roomy than a cab.” 

“Wow, it’s so much bigger than I’ve imagined!” Mayday’s eyes sparkled as she got situated. “Look, it has cupholders!” she gushed.

“Really? Cupholders are what you find exciting?” Eve said flatly.

“What? Zuke’s scooter doesn’t have any!” 

Zuke gave a small chuckle as he got himself situated. “You know, I don’t think I ever asked you this, but have you ever been skiing before, May?”

“Uhh...no,” Mayday confessed. “I could never afford to go. Plus I was too busy practicing my guitar and trying to get by in Vinyl city. But I’m still really looking forward to this! Skiing looks sooooo fun! And besides, I’m a fast learner!”

“Well luckily for you Eve is an excellent teacher,” Zuke spoke. “I can speak from experience.”

“You two ski much?” Mayday asked.

“Not really, I went with some buddies in college along with Eve like twice,” Zuke explained. “But it’s not a regular thing for me.”

“I released winter wear in the past, flaunting it on the slopes is perfect advertising,” Eve spoke. “Shows it’s practical and fashionable, but to properly answer your question I have been skiing since I was a teen, fourteen I believe.” she tapped her chin as she thought. “Maybe younger... But it is a regular for me I suppose. And to be perfectly honest skiing isn’t the only reason I travel there, the resort itself has plenty to offer. Delicious food, cozy cabins and even a heated indoor pool.” 

“An indoor pool?” Mayday gawked at her. “I didn’t pack my swimsuit!” she groaned.

“Don’t worry, I did,” Zuke reassured, patting his suitcase. “I figured even with an extra hour you would wind up forgetting something.”

“You son of a....” Mayday swore under her breath as Zuke held back a chuckle.

“Well, since you two are here.” Eve held up a bottle of champagne. “I suggest we celebrate,” she grinned.

“Eve, it’s only ten in the morning.” Zuke pointed out.

“It’s five o’clock somewhere.” she giggled. 

“Can’t argue with that logic, you want some Mayday?”

“Nah, doubt champagne would be my thing.” she declined.

“I figured you may say that perhaps this would be more to your tastes?” she held out a bottle of what Zuke recognized as a brand of alcoholic lemonade that was popular back in college. 

“Now we’re talking!” Mayday grinned, taking the bottle and wasting no time opening it up and taking a swing.

“Remember that was practically what everyone drunk at college?” Zuke inquired. 

“How could I possibly forget?” Eve replied, pouring herself s glass of champagne. “We had so many cans and bottled either in the recycling bin or littered about. Though I did get to make some lovely art out of whatever I could get my hands on,” she said, taking a sip. “Champagne?” she offered to Zuke.

“Sure, why not?” he shrugged, accepting a glass. 

They were in a limousine after all, on their way to an airport (where Eve would undoubtedly have them take first-class or a private jet) to a ski resort. He should live it up and allow a few little luxurious treats here and there, no harm in that. Besides, how often did he and Mayday get the opportunity to travel like this? Plus, after breaking her neck, a relaxing vacation sounded just what Mayday need.

“What do you mean there’s no sunroof?” Mayday whined. “How am I suppose to put my head out of the roof of the limousine and scream?”

Well... maybe they had very different definitions of relaxing. 

....

Two glasses of bubbly champagne and one hard lemonade later, they arrived at the airport. Once everything was sorted with security, their passports and tickets, they were escorted to first class.

“Wow, it’s so roomy!” Mayday gushed, admiring the amount of leg space they had compared to economic class seats. “Now I never have to worry about some kid kicking my seat ever again!” she let out a gasp. “Look,” she held up a pair of thin white slippers. “Free slippers!”

“Is she always this easy to impress?” Eve inquired, glancing at Zuke as she got settled into her seat.

“I wouldn’t say she’s easily impressed, just excitable.” he shrugged, getting himself situated as well.

While he didn’t like to think of himself as materialistic, even Zuke couldn’t deny that the legroom, extra surface to place stuff on and the lack of a bratty child kicking the back of his seat made him wish they could afford to take first-class more often. 

“You didn’t have to splurge.” even with all the benefits that came with first class, he didn’t want Eve to feel the need to constantly go all out. They were once broke college students living on ninety-nine cent instant ramen, he knew how expensive these things could get. 

“Oh it’s nothing, I assure you.” Eve dismissed with a wave of her hand. “Besides, it wouldn’t be right if I stuck you all in economic class while I was up here. Besides, I don’t know about you two, but I need the legroom.” she stretched out. “Don’t fuss, I promised you two a fun time and I intend to do so.”

“I’m going to binge all the movies I never got around to seeing!” Mayday announced, eagerly going through the movie selections on the screen before her. “But what to watch first?”

“She’s going to be trying to decide on what to watch for the whole flight, won’t she?” Eve inquired.

“More than likely,” he answered.

“Hey, I can hear you!” Mayday huffed, pouting.

Zuke shook his head, smiling. He reached into his bag and pulled out a book as his preferred method to pass time while Eve settled on a magazine to skim through.

“So, I’m curious... why skiing?” Zuke asked. “I mean, I’m not complaining but gifting someone a week of slopes after they break their neck is just kinda...” he trailed off. One, because he didn’t want to make her feel like her gift of a week-long vacation for the three of them, was unappreciated. And two, being reminded of exactly how Mayday ended up in that neck brace again might make him burst out into another laughing fit. What? He was the only human to find it a bit humorous. No one was perfect. 

“I had come to realize Mayday may not find the same amount of enjoyment as I do if I were to take her to another art gallery.” she glanced at Mayday, who was absorbed in browsing the list of film selections. “I figured something more hands-on and outdoorsy would be better suited. Plus I recently saw an ice sculpture that reminded me of skiing and I have been dying to have an excuse to go here again. And I think a week of fun is the perfect way to celebrate her recovery, I know that brace she has to wear was less than ideal.”

“Guess that makes sense,” he responded. “Can I also ask something else?”

“Of course.”

“If this was mainly for Mayday, why invite me? I’m not complaining of course and I’m excited to tag along-“

“You are not merely tagging along on this trip.” Eve interrupted. “I want to reconnect. I had finally accepted that things will never be like they were back in college, I do not want to cut you completely from my life. This trip is just another way to do that.”

“I’m glad to hear it, I want the same thing too.” he smiled. “I didn’t mean to insult you, I think you’re generous by arranging this. But I just figured by the...” he trailed off briefly, trying to think of the right word. “kind of relationship you would only want it to be the two of you.”

“The nature of our relationship has nothing to do with it. But I can promise you that you will not be playing the part of the third wheel. While this is a way to make it up to Mayday since her unfortunate accident, this is also a way to make it up to you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, Mayday had told me you expressed displeasure when you found out about us.”

“It’s fine, I can understand why it was so hard to tell me. I mean...” he rubbed the back of his neck, a faint blush on his green face. “Especially considering what kind of relationship it is.” 

Eve giggled. “My, you are still positively adorable when you blush.” she teased. “But while I must thank you for understanding, it still doesn’t excuse the position I had unintentionally put Mayday in while the unspoken responsibility of telling you fell onto her. Only to have you find out in a less than ideal way, I can’t even imagine how you two must have felt.” she looked at him and tilted her head. “If it’s not too much... how did you feel in those moments?”

“Uh...shocked I guess?” Zuke answered. “I mean I left to get food and I wasn’t expecting to come back to THAT. Then worried.”

“Worried?”

“Mayday did break her neck.” Zuke reminded. “Then once everything set it, I was kind of upset she never told me about you two. But considering it’s different than the norm and Mayday, after all, I came to understand.”

“Thank you,” Eve nodded, returning her glance at Mayday. “But enough about what happened after that show, let’s make a bet.”

“What did you have in mind?” Zuke inquired, raising g his eyebrow.

“Whether or not Mayday will decide on what to watch by the time we land,” she said.

“I’m game, the loser buys dinner.”

“Zuke,” Eve rolled her eyes. “I’m the one who brought you two here, it’s only fair that I provide you with everything.”

“That’s all the more reason I should want to win.” he rubbed his chin in thought. “I bet she WILL find something to watch.”

“Then I shall bet she won’t, then,” Eve spoke.

“Hey, I can still hear you!” Mayday huffed, frowning. “I’m just going to go through the whole selection one last time.”

In the end, Mayday did find something to watch. But only enough to watch the first ten minutes of it, so Zuke won. But winning their little bet was the furthest thing from his mind. 

“Look!” Mayday pressed her hands against the glass window as she peered out, eyes bright and sparkling. “It’s snowing!”

“But of course it is, according to their website it is set to snow,” Eve spoke.

“Set to snow?” Mayday echoed back.

“All the snow, mountains and ice is man-made,” Zuke informed. “That’s how they keep the slopes running all year.” he raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I knew that!” Mayday huffed, cheeks a bit red.

Zuke peered out the window, where millions of pure white snowflakes danced throughout the air and landed into the already snow-covered ground below. He forgot how beautiful winter was, even if this was all man-made, he couldn’t deny how the controlled snowfall was alluring. No wonder this place was so popular with tourists. It was just enough snow to leave you staring in awe but not enough to make you worry about getting snowed in.

The plane landed, they threw on their coat, hat, mittens and earmuffs and exited. Eve led them through the airport and to the lodge.

“Wow, it’s so big,” Mayday said, staring at the building in awe. 

“Indeed, but we won’t be here too long,” Eve said, returning from the front desk twirling a silver key around her finger. “They rent out the most lovely cabins.”

A short walk later and Eve guided them to a large log cabin.

“And here we are.” she said as they all dropped their luggage.

“It’s...huge!” Mayday cried out, once again impressed by the size of the cabin and raced inside.

Zuke held back an amuse laugh as she darted around the cabin, exploring every nook and cranny. 

“Where does she get all that energy?” Eve inquired, looking at Zuke for some explanation.

“I’m as clueless as you.” Zuke answered, watching Mayday zoom from one soon to another.

“They have a jacuzzi in here!” Mayday cried out, racing into another room.

“If you found a way to bottle up that energy and sell it you could make a fortune.” Eve commented.

“It would certainly be more potent than any coffee I ever had.” 

They both looked at each other and immediately laughed together at the thought. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, one Mayday is more then enough for the world to handle.” Zuke spoke.

And while he doubted a population all hyped up on whatever kept Mayday up and about at seemingly all hours of day would be a good thing, he couldn’t deny he always admired that about her. It seemed like no matter what was thrown at her nothing could get Mayday to grow tired or give up. The only time he ever witness that was when her old guitar broke doing their mission to end Kliff’s and she was give Kul Frya’s. 

During their hiatus, Mayday was so hesitant to even touch the guitar. He remembered how she just sit there, with the instrument sitting in her lap staring at it in disbelief. Sometimes her hand would hover over the strings as she mentally debated whether or not today would be the day she would finally play it. Mayday wasn’t known to be the the most careful person in the world, but she treated that guitar like it was made of glass and would shattered if she touched it wrong. 

Eventually Zuke urged Mayday to play, gently of course. Knowing that what had happened in Vinyl City has still left a fresh and tender wound, he did so gingerly by simply stating he missed her music and letting her know that when she felt ready to jam, he would be there. That little ounce of reassurance soon blossomed into a ton of bravery for Mayday. It wasn’t long until she came up to him and said that they should practice their instruments together.

And so they did, Zuke started off playing his drums and waited to Mayday to jump in. It took longer than he thought, he must had been a good minute or two into playing his drums. He began to doubt if today would be the day she would play, he opened his mouth to reassure Mayday that if she wasn’t ready, she didn’t have did too. But before Zuke could even speak a guitar riff cut him off. For the first time in ages he heard her music, and finally saw that energetic phoenix that she was rise from the ashes. 

And it was wonderfully, she was more alive than she had ever been since they depart from the public eye. Zuke actually stopped playing just to watch her in awe. He lost time of time, next thing he knew the music stopped and Mayday had looked at him, drenched in sweat and panting. Then she immediately said it was time to head back to Vinyl City.

“Zuke?”

He blinked, looking at Eve.

“Ah, sorry... I kinda just zoned out.” he said.

“Don’t apologize, it’s a long flight we’re all tired and stiff.”

“REMOVABLE SHOWER HEAD!” Mayday cried out from what Zuke could easily guess was the bathroom. 

“Well, two of us are.” Eve corrected herself. “For now I suggest we unpack and plan the rest of the evening from there.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” he agreed, grabbing his bag. “Where are the bedrooms?”

“Should be on the second floor, just pick whichever one you want.” 

He nodded and left, carrying his suitcase to the second floor. Luckily the amount of rooms were scarce and only consisted of a second bathroom , an outdoor deck and finally three bedrooms. Zuke opted for the third bedroom on the right and began to unpack. 

There, with that out of the way he was free to explore. Even if Mayday screamed every detail as she raced about from room to room, Zuke wanted to get a more detailed look at the first floor himself. It was rather luxurious than what he assumed most log cabins would be like. But this was arranged by none other than Eve after all, that was to be the expected.

A spacious kitchen and living room, a bathroom, and an extra modest sized room with glass walls and the jacuzzi Mayday was excitingly raving about not to long ago that would definitely get used once or twice during their stay.

Once done exploring, he returned seeing both Eve and Mayday chatting.

“So are we going skiing now!?” Mayday asked excitedly, bouncing on her heels.

“At this hour on an empty stomach after a flight THAT long while we’re all sore from sitting? Absolutely not.” Eve huffed as Mayday pouted.

“How about this? We rent a car and check out some local shops and decide where to eat for dinner?” Eve remedied. 

Immediately Mayday’s expression lit up, she turned to Zuke with a big grin plastered on her face. “That sounds great, what do you think?”

Seeing how excited she was, how could he refuse? Plus a chance to stretch his legs and get some food in his stomach sounded good right now.

“Sounds good.” he agreed.

....

A phone car later and sure enough they were in a car off to wherever Eve was driving too. Both him and Mayday were too absorbed in watching the snowflakes dance through the sunset that they didn’t realize the car had stopped until Eve stepped out and called for them. 

She had driven them to a local small, full of shops that neither that neither of them had heard of and were determined to explore. Eve practically dragged them into everything clothing store, insisting they try on ridiculous amount of clothes, Mayday would had bought every little knick knack if it wasn’t for Zuke reining her in when needed (no one needed THAT many novelty snow globes) and much to his delight they even had a fairly big home and furniture shop that had some very stunning toilet seats (admittedly Mayday had to drag him away from the display). 

They opted to go to one final shop before checking out the food court for dinner, this time it was a small craft shop. Eve was in her element, checking out each and every brand of paint they sold and diving headfirst into a conversation with another shopper and making some recommendations for paint and other art supplies. Probably should had been the job of one of the staff, but it meant one less customer they had to deal with. 

Meanwhile Zuke was with Mayday, who was curious about what the shop had to offer. Back in college he went on countless art and craft supplies runs with Eve, so he liked to thing he was knowledgeable enough to know about some of the kits and items the shop had.

“Why don’t you pick something out?” he offered. “I’ll buy it.”

“Really?” Mayday asked.

“Of course, it can be a gift to celebrate getting your brace off.” he smiled.

Sure it wasn’t as extravagant as the week long trip Eve had gifted them with, but it still left Mayday excited. She browsed the aisles multiple times until she stopped, holding up a bundle of orange yarn and knitting needles.

“How about this?” 

“Knitting?” Out of all the things in the store, knitting was the last thing he suspected Mayday to want to take up.

“Yeah, Eve makes clothes all the time. I figured I should try it out, but I didn’t trust those sewing machines.” she scowled. “What if accidentally sew my fingers to a shirt or something! How will I play guitar then!?” she pointed out. 

“Fair enough.” he agreed, quite frankly he didn’t fully trust her with a device as complex as a sewing machine anyway and turned to Eve, finding her buying an armful of art supplies. 

Did she truly intend on hauling all that to the food court and back to the cabin? Oh what was he thinking? Of course she was. This was Eve after all, even back in college she still couldn’t control herself when she entered a craft store. Usually she would need a tube of acrylic paint to replace the colour she ran out of, but walk out with every colour of the rainbow and then some. And on more than one occasion Zuke had to be her pack mule and help her carry everything. 

But even back then he couldn’t complain, the way her face lit up when she saw new paint brushes in stock or her favourite brand of clay released a new colour. She was like a child on Christmas Day the way her smile alone could brighten a whole room. And the stuff she could create with it all, every brushstroke of paint, every clay she moulded, every jewel she used, it was all turned into a breathtaking masterpiece. Eve truly invested so much of herself into each piece and her craft, she was so alive when she was creating. 

“Zuke!” Mayday called, snapping him out of his train of thought. 

“Huh?” he blinked, looking at her.

“Come on, you said you would buy me this!” she huffed, dragging him up to the checkout. 

“Right, sorry.” Zuke apologized, getting his wallet out. “Just kind of zoned out.” he explained and paid.

“It’s fine, but I’m starving!” she whined, immediately taking the plastic shopping bag as soon as the yarn and needles were placed inside. “Hurry up, I saw a bakery and everything smelled soooo good!” 

A quick dinner at the food court that consisted of some soup with sandwiches and a few goodies from the bakery (it took both Zuke and Eve to keep Mayday from buying everything they had) and they were back at the cabin. After watching Eve try and give Mayday some knitting lessons, nibbled on some pastries and watching a movie they called it a night and headed to bed.

....

The next morning Zuke woke up bright and early by the bright sunlight hitting his face. He rubbed his eyes, sat up, yawned and stretched and got out of bed. Throwing on a housecoat as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, already up and sipping on coffee and the extra pastries Mayday demanded they get for breakfast.

“Morning.” Mayday said through a mouthful of sticky bun. 

“Morning.” Zuke greeted back, taking notice of the freshly coffee brewed coffee on the counter and went over to pour himself a mug.

“Pastry?” Mayday offered, pushing the large box towards Zuke.

Now, typically he would like to try and have a less sugary breakfast so he could pretend he ate healthy. But they were on vacation, so he had no reason not too. He plucked up a cinnamon sugar donut and took a bite, follow by a sip of coffee and a glance at Eve, who was picking at a chocolate croissant while she browsed her phone.

“So you ready for today?” Mayday asked, swallowing the last bit of her sticky bun.

Today? Oh that’s right. Eve had promised they would all go skiing. 

“Yeah, been a few years so I’m probably rusty.” Zuke admitted. 

He would had asked if Mayday was excited too, but that was a ridiculous thing to ask. Of course she was excited to learn how to ski, it was Mayday after all.

“I’m sure you’re be fine.” Eve spoke up, looking away from her phone. “It is like riding a bike, you never forget.”

“If you say so.” he nodded and sipped his coffee again, noticing the bundle of yarn and needles. “Made any progress?” Zuke asked, gesturing to it.

“Yeah, look!” Mayday grinned and head up a small knitted square that was still on the process of being knitted. “I worked on it some more this morning!” she announced proudly.

“Tried to wake up at the crack of dawn to work on it too.” Eve added, delicately tearing off a piece of her own croissant and popping it in her mouth. “You’re a fast learner though, I will give you that.”

“So skiing should be a breeze!” Mayday announced.

“It’s like the old saying goes, if you can knit you can ski.” Eve nodded.

“Uhh... I don’t think that was an old saying to begin with.” Zuke added.

Mayday shrugged. “Old saying or not, I can’t wait! When are we going?”

“It’s still early, I suggest in a few hours after lunch.” Eve responded, to which Mayday immediately groaned. “I’ll give you another knitting lesson.” she offered, to which Mayday immediately perked up.

Zuke chuckled, watching her waste no time getting her yarn and needles ready as Eve gave her some guidance. Thank goodness Mayday skipped on the coffee this morning, all the excitement and energy was more than enough, she didn’t need the caffeine. 

It was around the afternoon when they left, renting the equipment they would need. Eve was a huge help in assisting them with proper sizing (the right boots truly made all the difference) Zuke felt a bit inadequate, well he had been skiing in the past the knowledge he had was clearly long gone. 

They for forwent a ski instructor, Eve was clearly knowledgeable enough in the subject and seeing as she went many more times it only seemed. Not to mention she was an incredible teacher just like Zuke had promised Mayday. A few hours later and they both felt ready enough to try for real.

“Stay on top of your skis and try to push your weight forward at the start of every turn. At the beginning of each turn, reach down the hill to plant your pole in the mogul your are about to turn.” Eve reminded a final time. “Use your legs to absorb each mogul in turn and you will feel more steady on your skis.” she looked up at the two. “Do you remember all that?” 

“Push weight forward at every new turn, plant ski stick thingy as you are about to turn, absorb bumps with legs to be steady.” Mayday summarized and gave Eve a thumbs up. “Got it!” she stated, practically overflowing with confidence despite being a newbie to the activity.

“I think you’re set,” she turned to Zuke. “Well what about you?”

“I need think good too.” he nodded. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Mayday wasted no time speeding off.

“Mayday?” Zuke called.

“Yeah?”

“The ski lift is this way.”

“Oh...right.”

A quick walk to said ski lift and a brief ride up and sure enough they were at the top of the run.

“Ready?” Zuke asked.

“Hell yeah!” Mayday grinned, wasted not a single second skiing down the slope.

“My, she’s a natural.” Eve said. “If being a musician didn’t work out I think she has a chance in professional sports.” she joked. “But please don’t tell her I said that, she’ll be unbearable cocky if she knew.”

“My lips are sealed.” Zuke laughed. “Come on, we better catch up to her.”

Eve nodded and took off, leaving him behind. Within seconds Zuke was going down the slope after her.

Eve really was right it was just like riding a bike, you never forget. His body knew exactly what to do before he could fully process what was happening, it was like being on auto pilot. The way he was travelling down, the cold air on his face and wind through his dreads, everything felt so familiar despite it being years since he went skiing.

Especially when Zuke suddenly found himself tumbling downwards, his pole hitting him directly in his face before eventually landing face first into the cold snow. Yup, this was definitely bringing back memories.

“Zuke!” he lifted his numb face from the snow to see Mayday and Eve standing over him. “Are you alright?” Mayday asked, helping him up.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Your bleeding.” Eve point over.

“It’s nothing.” he tried to reassure, yet Eve stilled dragged him off.

....

Luckily just as Zuke suspected, it was nothing but some scrapes and bruises, though he was adverse to take it easy. Which of course led to the two dragging him back to the cabin and forcing him into bed, despite his reassurance he was fine. 

While their fussing over him was thoughtful and sweet, Zuke didn’t want them to waste the rest of their day fussing over him, especially with how excited they originally were this morning.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Eve inquired for possibly the millionth time.

“Yes, go have fun on the slopes.” he urged with a grin. “I’ll be fine, I might relax and take a shower.”

“Want us to bring you back anything?” Mayday asked, zipping back on her red winter jacket.

“Nah, I’m good.” Zuke declined. “Just go have some fun, I know how much you were looking forward to this.”

“Alright, take care. We’re be back in a few hours.” Eve said, throwing back on her magenta parka. 

With a wave goodbye, the two were gone and Zuke had the cabin to himself. He’s been living with Mayday and Ellie so long silence was alien to him, on top of that the life of a musician was far from a quiet one. However, just because it was unfamiliar to him didn’t mean Zuke didn’t welcome it.The peace and quiet was a nice change from the usual hustle and bustle of day to day life in the busy Vinyl City.

Not that he didn’t like it, Vinyl City had so much to offer. Especially with Tatiana and the other members of NSR rebuilding and giving all with a passion for music a chance to shine and perform their craft. It made the city even more likely, and while his and Mayday’s revolution took a surprising turn... he was proud of they part they played in making that change. 

But being alone in a quiet atmosphere was just a different experience that was oddly refreshing. Besides, whatever was going on between Eve and Mayday they would probably appreciate a little alone time together. 

With a few hours to himself, Zuke got comfortable on the couch and got his phone. He decided to browse some toilet seats online to see if there was a chance of ordering another one to add to his collection that hung on the walls on his and Mayday’s sewer home. And being alone meant he could do it in peace without Mayday constantly questioning his sanity for his choice of collection. 

Though, unfortunately it would appear there was no listings that stood out to him despite the seats being glorious in their own ways, there was nothing his collection needed at the moment.

With a sigh Zuke set his phone aside and glanced outside, right on schedule it began to snow. Once again filling the air with countless white snowflakes that drifted freely through the air. He couldn’t help but smile, Vinyl City’s climate never allowed for such cold weather, so travelling to a country where it was not only year round and man made left him in awe. 

Mayday would probably want to play in it all, build a snowman, a fort and of course have a snowball fight and whatever other activities she could think of. Not that he could fault her, he experienced so little snow in his life Zuke doubted he would be able to control the urge to run out and play in it like his inner child was demanding him too at the moment. 

But for now he would fight the urge and wait, snowball fights were best enjoyed with multiple people after all and it was rare he got a few hours of alone time and that roomy shower was calling out to him like a siren at sea. Knowing all the hair that Eve had, she would use up every drop of hot water. So he might as well take a hot shower while the opportunity was there. 

Zuke got up and stretched with a yawn, setting his phone aside he made his way upstairs to the spacious bathroom. Maybe he should talk to Mayday about the possibility of renovating the sewer a little bit? Though, Mayday would probably go ham with all the power tools. Would it really be worth the mess and mayhem just for a roomier bathroom? 

“Tempting...very tempting.” Zuke said to himself as he turned the taps to adjust the water.

Once the water was at the perfect temperature, Zuke undressed and stepped in the shower.

The second the hot water from the shower head hit him he let out a relieved sigh and let his muscles that he didn’t even know were tense relaxed. He blamed it on his failed attempted at skiing. Sure Eve was a great teacher and he went like twice in his life, but that didn’t mean he ready to enter the olympics anytime soon.

Zuke shut his eyes, allowing himself to remain still and let the warm water run off of him as he took in the silence that was only filled by the running water. He was alone...all alone in the shower with not a single soul around to interrupt him...or hear him. 

He stepped out of the shower briefly, as he left the shower to go to the bathroom cupboards and grab one of the little bottles of water based lubricant that he found in the dressers of the cabin (which he had mistaken for toothpaste at first, much to his embarrassment and disgust) squirting a generous amount in his hand before stepping back into the shower.

Zuke lightly bit his lower lip as his hand trailed down his thighs and to his cock. He had the house to himself for a few hours and he was encouraged to take it easy and relax. He felt guilty for a brief moment, he was vacationing with his friends, it was hardly the time for it. Yet realistically they would be gone for a few hours and Zuke would be done by then. And if that wasn’t enough he had the running water of the shower to help block out any noise and erase any evidence.

With that reasoning, the guilt subsided the moment he had his erection in his hand. Like always when he started out, his grip was and his movement was gentle as his hand travelled up and down his shaft. It wouldn’t be enough for him, but it would be enough for him to tease himself. Desperately wanting to tighten his grip, yet using every ounce of his willpower he refuse. At least at the moment, Eve and Mayday wouldn’t be home for hours so why rush?

His light feathery touch on his cock was proving to be more than enough to drive himself wild, and by god Zuke needed more. Yet, he still refused to tighten his grip. Instead he picked up the pace, his hand travelling up his length and in the blink of an eye it was back at the base. Zuke repeated this process, his hand gliding up and down his sensitively erect self.

Now Zuke couldn’t resist, even if he wanted too. He held his shaft with a much firmer grip as his hand still went up and down. Almost immediately precum began to leak within seconds after he tighten his grip. His heart raced, his breathing quickened, he thrusted his hips to increase the speed even more. 

With his climax getting closer and closer by the second his free hand that wasn’t around his cock found it’s ways to his balls. A firm yet gentle tug later on them and within seconds everything got beyond intense as he came. All that anticipation from the buildup let itself be known as his moans echoed off the bathroom walls and a wave of what he could only describe as a mix between electric-like and relief took over his body.

Seconds afterwards he had his back pressed against the shower walls, unsure if he was drenched a mixture of sweat and water and watching the evidence wash away and go down the drain in the blink of an eye.

It took him a solid few minutes to regain his strength and stop his tired panting, he backed away from the shower wall, his heart rate just now slowing down.

That...that was...damn. Maybe it was just the stress of practice and preparing for upcoming concerts, but he never realize just how pent up and in desperate he was in need of a release until now. 

The still hot water coming down on him reminded him why he was originally wanted to take a shower in the first place. With that in mind he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began to wash up.

.....

“We’reeeee baaaack!” 

Zuke looked up from the couch to see Mayday and Eve were back from skiing.

“I take it you two had fun?” He asked as he made his way over. Even though asking was pointless, the big grin on Mayday’s face was more than enough to know she enjoyed herself.

“Yes! It was soooo much fun! We gotta do this more often!” she excitedly went on.

“I can arrange for that,” Eve spoke, handing him a cardboard drink tray. “Would you mind? I got us all some hot chocolate, I know you said not to bring you back anything but it seemed rude not too.”

“No, it’s fine. I was just thinking about making some tea.” Zuke spoke, taking the tray to the kitchen and setting it down on the counter as Mayday and Eve took off their jacket and boots and joined him.

“You should had seen Mayday,” Eve began, taking her cup of hot chocolate and dainty sipped it. “I swear if I didn’t know it was your first time skiing I would had never guessed.”

“What can I say? You’re a great teacher.” she replied, taking a long swing of her drink. 

“I honestly think I could had just given you the equipment and you would had figured everything out on your own.”

“I second that.” Zuke chuckled. 

“Aw, thanks. Maybe skiing would had been my calling if not for music.”

Both him and Eve exchanged glances, having just had a similar conversation at the start of their skiing adventure. Hopefully this wouldn’t go to Mayday’s head.

“I bet you two are exhausted,” Zuke spoke, drinking his hot chocolate.

“I’m not, I could had gone down the slopes a few more times.” Mayday shrugged as Eve rolled her eyes.

“Even I only have so stamina.” she huffed.

“How about this? I go order us something for dinner, my treat.” he offered.

“Zuke, this vacation was is suppose to be my treat. I should be the one buying dinner.” Eve said.

“And you just spent the whole day on the slopes with May. Trust me, it’s fine.” he reassured. 

“If you insist.” Eve sighed. “I believe I saw a few takeout menus in one of the kitchen drawers.”

A quick browse through the menus and a phone call later and soon they all had some dinner in them, which meant Mayday was even more energized and making plans to put that energy to good use. Especially since a light snowfall was booked.

“Look!” she peered out the window, putting her face so close her nose was pressed against the glass. “It’s snowing again!” Mayday said in awe.

Zuke smiled, he was a pretty good idea where this was going.

“Do you want to go out?” he asked.

Mayday didn’t even bother answering, she was already scrambling to get her boots, coat and the rest of her winter attire on.

Both him and Eve exchanged glances before chuckling and joining her in getting changed to go outside.

The second they were changed and stepped outside, they will immediately hit with the cold icy air of the winter wonderland. Zuke could feel the goosebumps popping up already up and down his arms, yet even that didn’t take away from the rare beauty that was experiencing such weather.

Of course, that wasn’t the only thing Zuke was hit with. As he took his time to absorb the view of his environment, that left him vulnerable as proven my the snowball that hit him square in the face.

“Hey!” he wiped the snow off of his face and immediately looked at Mayday, who stood there with a mischievous little glint in her eyes and a devious smirk on her face.

“Oh, it’s on now.” Zuke announced, wasting no time scooping up a handful of snow, forming it into a ball and chucking it at Mayday with all his might.

It hit her midsection. Mayday laughed and raced off, grabbing another hand of snow to mould into a ball and throw at him. Fortunately for Zuke, he managed to get out if the way of the snowball’s path and successfully dodge it. Though it did hit something, Eve’s magenta parka. 

“Oh shit...” Zuke said under his breath as Eve’s eyes locked onto the snow that stuck clung to her attire.

She said nothing and brushed it off of her with her gloved hands before looking at the two.

Both Zuke and Mayday exchanged nervous glances as she said nothing and slowly kneeled down, grabbing a handful of snow.

“Should we run?” Mayday asked Zuke in a whisper, both parting their gaze away from the diva.

“If you know what’s good for you.” 

They both turned their attention back to Eve, who had all six of her arms summoned and with a snow ball in each.

“N-no fair! That’s cheating!” Mayday spat.”You have an advantage!”

“I don’t think she’s going to listen to reason.” Zuke warned as Eve’s lips curled into an evil smirk. “Run!” he yelled, already booking it.

“Oh no you don’t.” Eve warned and pelted him in the back of the head with a snowball almost immediately.

Out if the corner of Zuke’s eye he could see Mayday attempting to sneak away, but unfortunately for her it seemed Eve had taken notice of her as well. And within a split second Mayday was crying out as a snowball hit her square in the face.

“I’m hit!” she cried out.

Zuke gulped nervously as he locked eyes with the master snowball thrower herself. Eve’s wicked grin grew as Zuke ran as fast as he could. But to no avail, he was still the victim of being pelted with snowball after snowball.

Misery loved company so it seemed, as Mayday attempted to sneak away again she too was pelted with an on slaughter of snowballs.

“Take cover!” Zuke shouted, running to the cabin and ducking behind the wall and using it as protection.

It was only a matter of time before Eve returned her attention to him again. So as quickly as he could he grabbed some snow and formed it into some balls. Managing to make two before she returned to targeted him.

“Oh Zu-“

Zuke immediately threw one of his snowballs the second she peeked around the corner, hitting her in the middle of her face. With Eve temporary halted, he ran off.

“I got her!” he yelled, still holding the two remaining snowballs.

“Right on!” Mayday gave him a thumbs up.

“Oh your pay for that!” Eve called, wiping the snow off her face before racing after them.

“Here,” Zuke handed a snowball to Mayday.

She chucked it and managed to hit Eve’s jacket before they raced off again, trying to avoid the assault of countless snowballs she threw at them. Soon all three of them were laughing as they raced about throwing snowballs at each other in all out war.

Time blurred together, before Zuke knew it him and Mayday collapsed into the snow, both rolling onto their backs and looking up at the evening sky. Mayday panted, sitting up and removing her wool hat and waved it like a white flag.

“You win!” she cried out. “We surrender!”

Zuke propped himself up, taking a moment to breath before turning his attention to Eve, who grinned victoriously as she dropped the snowballs she was carrying and her extra four arms disappeared.

“My, perhaps I should had used snowballs as my means of attacking all those years ago.” she joked, helping the two get back on their feet.

“I will take you altering reality over a snowball fight anytime of day.” Mayday said, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

“Congratulations, you found our weakness.” he said, brushing some snow off of himself. “Good thing it doesn’t snow in Vinyl City.”

“Fair enough- Oh! Let’s make a snowman!” Mayday suggested suddenly.

“A snowman?” Zuke echoed back.

“Yeah, why not?” Mayday wasted no time getting some snow, forming it onto a snowball and patting some extra snow to it. “I’ll make the lower body.”

He looked at Eve, who just shrugged and they went along with it. Zuke helping Mayday roll the snowball through the snow once it grew large enough for them to do so while Eve worked on the head.

“Think this is big enough?” Mayday asked, giving the giant snowball a finally push.

“Definitely, more than enough.” Zuke commented.

“What can I say? I want a thicc snowman.” 

“And I never want you to call a snowman thicc again.”

“Here is the head.” Eve announced, placing a much smaller snowball on top of theirs.

“Looks a little disproportionate.” Zuke admitted.

“Nah, it’s just abstract.” Mayday stated.

It seems Eve’s artistic vocabulary was rubbing off on her. Zuke had to hold back a chuckle, knowing it would just get Mayday to ask what was so funny and he would be forced to confessed he found it rather cute.

“Here,” Eve forced an array of colourful gemstones into his hand. “I brought these at the craft shop, why don’t you give him a face?”

“That I can do.” he nodded, taking a step closer to the blank slate of the snowman’s face. 

His eyes looked at the gemstones in his hand. He could easily give the snowman some eyes, nose and mouth with the amount of gemstones she had given him. Yet... something was telling him to go a different route. Should he give the snowman heterochromia? No, he could be more creative than that.

With his tongue stuck out as he focused, Zuke carefully picked out his gems and placed them into the snowman’s icy face with the precision that could rival a surgeon as both Eve and Mayday watched on.

“There,” he stepped back, taking a moment to admire his work. Zuke was more of a musician than an arts and craft kind of man, bit he couldn’t deny he was rather proud of his creation. 

Instead of the usual smiley face with a mouth Zuke opted to forgo giving the snowman a face altogether. In its place was a swirl pattern consisting of purple amethysts for the outer swirl, green malachite for the middle part and finally red jasper for the last part.

“Damn, now that’s a snowman.” Mayday complimented.

“Indeed, look how each of them are place.” Eve pointed out. “All carefully arranged knowing the part they play.” 

“Thanks, honestly it just came to me.” Zuke spoke.

“Remind me to take a picture before we leave.” Mayday said sniffling.

“I think that’s a sign we should go back inside, it’s getting late.” he commented.

“Agreed, I’m exhausted.” Eve agreed. 

“We’re definitely all sleep good tonight.”

....

Or at least that was the plan.

While Zuke was tired from the snowball fight, it wasn’t enough to stop him from waking up in the dead of night with his mouth dryer than a desert. Still half asleep, he dragged himself out from his bed and downstairs to the kitchen. 

After fumbling around trying to navigate through the kitchen, he eventually managed to find some bottle of waters in the back of the fridge. Zuke unscrewed the cap and drank deeply, draining the bottle within seconds. With his thirst quenched, he dragged himself back up the stairs, eyes lidded with sleep. With a yawn he opened his bedroom room.

Immediately Zuke’s eyes which he initially struggled to keep open immediately grew to the size of dinner plates. This was most definitely not his room. 

How did he know that? Well, the completely nude Eve on her bed with her hand doing the most scandalous things between her legs.

“So-sorry!” he stuttered, feeling the blush arise in his cheeks as he averted his gaze. “I was half asleep and-and...” he felt his blush intensity. “I’m so sorry! I’ll just go now-“

“No,” Eve rasped. “stay.”

“Stay?” Zuke repeated back.

“Watch...watch me finish.” she spoke breathlessly.

Zuke was at a lost of words, his palms grew sweaty and his rapid heartbeat was so strong he swore he could hear it. Yet, he still found himself prying his eyes back to Eve. 

His widen brown eyes met with her vibrant green ones, neither of them daring to blink until Eve screwed her eyes shut, returning to pleasuring herself as if Zuke had never walked in on her. 

Eve parted her long and shapely legs just a bit further, providing Zuke with a perfect view of her finger sliding effortlessly in and out of her soaked core. She gave a moan that while quiet and would go unheard of outside of this very room, was practically music playing on full volume to Zuke.

Her other hand trailed upwards, cupping her perky breasts, squeezing and rolling the harden pink nipple between her fingers. She was teasing him... it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Eve was a performer, whether it was music or art, this was just another performance for her. Eve was considered the top NSR artist for a reason, she worked hard to give the audience an experience unlike any other, even if it was an audience of one.

More uncomfortably aroused than he would like to admit, Zuke could only watch on in awe as Eve ravished herself in the room that was only dimly lit by the moonlight coming in through her open window and the small glow of a digital alarm clock.

Her teeth sunk into her lower lip as her fingers kept slipping in and out of her soaking entrance. Eve’s other hand abandoned her breasts and ran through her thick golden locks of hair as she tried and failed to suppressed a gasp. 

Eve’s climax was close, he seen it all before. Her breathless rasps, the syrupy fluids dripping down her legs, the way her body would occasionally twitch. It had been years, yet the recollection Zuke has hidden away in his mind was still there and as fresh as ever apparently. He dared not to even so much as blink as he kept watching her. Was it out of disbelief of the current scene before him or fear of missing a single second? He did not know, what he did know was he had lost the ability to avert his eyes away from her and move his body. 

Her hand trailed out of her hair and soon joined the other one between her legs, tending to her swollen clit. Rubbing the sensitive bud dutifully along side thrusting in and out of her core.

Eve’s familiar string of soft cries that she tried her hardest to quietly suppress rang into Zuke’s ears as threw her head back into the pillow as she came. Her eyes flickered opened, even while heavy with exhaustion her green eyes pieced through him in her tired haze of the aftermath.

Zuke remained silent, his eyes lingering on her for a few seconds. When their eyes met again, he could do little but nod and turn on his heels and exit the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Yet, he did not go straight to his bedroom, instead he went straight to the bathroom and took an icy cold shower.

....

Once again Zuke awoke to the sunlight hitting his eyes through the curtains he had neglected to close. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before taking in his surroundings. Last night... was it real? The more he thought about it, the more vivid his memories were regarding that night. It felt more like a dream than reality, yet typically Zuke could never remember his dreams so vividly.

His pillow that was damp with water from his late shower confirmed what happened last night was no dream. Zuke’s face flushed red as reality sunk in.

“The hell am I going to tell Mayday?” Zuke muttered to himself as he sat up. “Hey, I watched Eve masturbated last night. What are we doing for breakfast?” he laughed at the absurdity before sighing. This must be how Mayday felt when things first started with Eve. 

With a sigh he dragged himself out of his bedroom, and ironically enough he ran into Mayday herself.

“Morning,” she greeted.

“Ah...morning.” Zuke repeated back. Great, one of the last faces he wanted to see first thing in the morning. Should he just come out and say it now? Maybe if he-

“Zuke, you alright?” Mayday’s voice snapped him out of his train of thought.

“Uh, ye-yeah.” he mentally kicked himself for stuttering. “Just tired...”

“Is it because of what happened last night with Eve.” Zuke’s jaw practically hit the floor. “She already told me.” Mayday shrugged.

“I-umm...” Zuke felt his palms get sweaty. “I was going to tell you.”

“I know, I know you would.” she gave a reassuring smile. “I’ve been in your shoes before, I get it.”

“How do you feel? I-it’s not like I meant to walk in on her, I didn’t even touch her but-“

“It’s fine, really.” she interrupted. “What me and Eve do...it’s just for fun, no strings attached. This is no different, what happened last night between you two, it’s not a big deal.” He felt his muscles finally relax after being so tense. “I’m going to shower, there’s some fresh coffee downstairs.”

“Thanks,” he nodded as she left and entered the bathroom. 

Zuke let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. Well...at least that was out of the way and not to mention one hell of a way to start his morning. But he was grateful it was over with and didn’t end with an accidental reveal or a broken neck. His lips curled into a smile as he fought back laughter. What? It was still funny, sue him.

With his composure regained, he ventured downstairs. 

“Good morning, Zuke.” he tensed the second he heard Eve’s voice.

“Ah...morning, Eve.” he spoke, walking right pass her and too the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

Avoiding her was pointless, they were stuck under the same roof for another five days and Mayday was already well aware of what took place last night. But the elephant in the room still lingered.

“Zuke?” she called. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you busy? I’m in the mood to sketch and could use a model.” she requested. “Just a quick headshot, it won’t be long.”

He took a deep breath and set his mug on the counter to cool. “Alright...”

Zuke made his way over and sat on the recliner across from Eve, who already armed herself with one of the new sketchbooks she picked up from the craft store.

“Thank you, now stay still.” Eve ordered and immediately began sketching.

Seconds soon grew into minutes, the only silence between them was coming from Eve’s pencil.

“Zuke?” Eve finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“Yes?”

“Regarding last last... you were free to refuse and leave anytime.” she stated. “If...if I made you feel like you could not, I do apologize.”

“No, no! You didn’t do anything wrong.” he quickly reassured, his face being consumed by his blushing as the memories of last night resurfaced. “It was unexpected and I didn’t mean to walk in on you. But I knew I could walk away... it was just you know, hard to look away.” 

Her gaze shifted back to her sketchbook as she continued to work on the drawing. 

“I understand, it was a spur of the moment request.” Eve said. “I’m not some mindless pervert, what I was doing was simply a means to help me sleep.”

“You mean you tired from pelting me and Mayday with snowballs?” They both shared a laugh.

“Yes and no, I woke up in the middle of the night with an ideal for a dress I simply had to sketch.” Eve explained. “When I was done I was too riled up to go back to sleep.”

“You should try melatonin.” Zuke suggested. “It’s natural and not to mention it’s over the counter. Helped me get into a decent sleep schedule when I need too.”

“I’ll have to pick some up when we return.” she replied, setting the pencil down and turning the sketchbook to show him. “What do you think?”

While Eve was well known and favoured the more abstract manner of art, her more realistic pieces were just as amazing, and the proof of that was the sketch before him.

“It’s amazing,” he complimented.

“Thank you.” she smiled and set the sketchbook aside.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” he inquired and stretched.

“Well, I was thinking we get breakfast at the lodge and check out that indoor pool.” Eve suggested. “Assuming that’s alright with you and Mayday.”

“I’m down, and knowing Mayday she’ll want to go too.”

“Right you are!” Mayday called as she came down the stairs. “I’ve been dying to try out that pool. I heard it’s huge!” 

“Not to mention heated,” Eve added. “I highly doubt anyone would bother swimming with all this snow otherwise.”

“Looks like we are in agreement then, breakfast than swimming.” Zuke smiled.

A quick breakfast at the lodge and fighting the urge to eat his weight in pancakes later, they made their way to the pool area. Once slipping into their swimsuits and taking a quick shower in the locker room they made their way to their pool.

“It’s huge.” Zuke commented.

“It’s perfect!” Mayday grinned, wasting no time rushing off to the diving board. 

Yup, Mayday was in her element alright. He and Eve watched as she climbed up the ladder of the highest diving board and cannonballed into the water below.

“Come in!” Mayday called and waved at them the moment she surfaced. “The water is great!” she yelled before swimming away.

Sure enough he followed Eve to the diving board, letting her climb up and dive into the water first before he climbed up. Zuke got himself into position before diving off. He plunged into the water, which as promised was rather warm as opposed to the usual colder pools.

He surfaced, taking a moment to get his wet hair out of his face before looking on ahead to see both Mayday and Eve playfully splashing each other. Zuke smiled and swam over, joining in on the little splash fight, which resulted Eve once again cheated at by summoning her six arms and using them to her advantage until the two surrendered.

Then Zuke made his way to the swim lanes, wanting go to get a few laps in before Mayday roped him and Eve into messing around with the collection of pool toys. 

By the time they finally left the pool their fingertips resembled raisins more than skin. But they worked up an appetite and got lunch before heading back to their cabin. Zuke took the liberty of finding somewhere dry to hang his swim trunks to dry. He eventually settled on just leaving them hanging on his bedroom’s door and ventured back downstairs.

“I’m making hot chocolate, you want some?” Mayday offered. “I some real fancy stuff while we were at that mall.” she held up a container “Double fudge hot chocolate.” 

“Sure, I could go for some right now.” his sweet tooth was flaring up.

“Sweet, mind getting some mugs?”

“No problem.”

Zuke went about rampaging through the cupboards in search of mugs.

“Hey, Zuke?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you like it?”

“Huh?” he blinked, looking over his shoulder at Mayday, who still had her back turned to him.

“When you walked in on Eve and watched her... did you like it?” Mayday asked a second time.

Zuke’s face was yet again consume by blushing embarrassment as the scene from last night replayed in his head. Eve’s soft and melodic like moans, the way she touched herself, seeing her bare body like that for the first time in years... 

“Uhh...” he forced himself to say to try and fill in the uncomfortable silence. “I mean...I guess it was nice.”

“Just nice?” Zuke immediately froze upon hearing Eve’s voice. He turned to face her, there she stood leaning against the doorframe. “I have taken notice of you...” Eve began. “While reading other people is a skill I struggle with, even then I believe my observation is rather accurate. The way you look at us...” she strode on over to her. “The admiration, the nostalgia, the fondness, the connection.” she listed off. “But I wonder...is there something else there?” Eve is behind him now. “Perhaps a longing of some sort?” she whispers into his ear, her hot breath warming his ear. “You can correct me if I’m wrong.”

“I...” Zuke pauses, feeling his heart beat wildly. “I-I won’t deny that I liked what happened last night if that’s what you’re asking.” he managed to choke out. “I’m not some creep though! I didn’t walk in and you on purpose! A-and I’m not some creep who fetishizes what’s you two do-“ Mayday held up a finger, instantly making stop speaking.

“It’s fine. Zuke, I know you... you aren’t like that. But I see the way you look at us, and... I wouldn’t mind if you wanted too...join in.” Mayday adverts her gaze with that last bit. 

“Th-there’s other factors to consider.” Zuke stuttered, getting a major rush of déjà vu when him and Mayday first faced Sayu and her creators. “What would this mean for BunkBed Junction professionally? We’re partners, it’s our band.”

“Nothing, just like me and Eve it’s no strings attached, friends with benefits.” she explained. “It’s just for fun.”

“If I may,” Eve spoke up. “I know we have a complicate history, if that sours things then I apologize. You are free to say no, walk away and pretend this never happened. Nothing will change, that I promise you.” 

Another silence pause, no words being spoken between the three. Zuke tried to let everything sink in. He had gone from making hot chocolate with Mayday to being propositioned by both her and Eve. This was uncharted territory. Mayday was his band mate, you aren’t suppose to mix business with pleasure. They lived under the same roof! Well...sewer, but this was no time to get technical. Mayday seemed confident enough that this would work, but she was naive at times. Then there was Eve... sure he wanted to reconnect with her after the events of their revolution and their brief hiatus. But Zuke wasn’t expecting this to come out of it? Would she expect something more? He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he destroyed all the progress Eve had made just sure the sake of pleasure, that would be selfish.

Yet he couldn’t deny that there was a sudden yearning, all the things Eve had listed off. It was there... and what he saw that night, and now Mayday and Eve offering him to take part in such an unconventional relationship. It was putting thoughts in his head that he shouldn’t be thinking right now. As much as Zuke wanted to block them out, he couldn’t. They lingered and blossomed into the temptation, curiosity and wanting, that all the willpower in the world couldn’t stop. 

Zuke looked at the two women before him, before he knew it he found himself nodding.

“Yeah, I want too...” the moment those words escaped his lips Mayday’s face broke into a big grin while Eve’s curled into a smirk. He himself nervously smile, heart racing a mile a minute.

“Well then...what are we waiting for?” Eve spoke. 

“Just give me a second, it’s a lot to take in.” Zuke said.

“I know....” Mayday shifted in her spot. “Would it help if we...I don’t know, kissed first?” 

“Ah, yeah... that might make things easier.” Zuke agreed, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks yet again.

She took a step closer, looking up at him with her big magenta eyes. He gulped, before he has weighted both the pros and cons religiously about the possibility of getting closer to Mayday. Zuke never expected to be put on the spot with the reality of it, let alone find himself in this kind of relationship with her. And having Eve be a part of it? Yeah, he definitely didn’t calculate that. Yet, all this unexpectedness gave him a rush of excitement that just made this more thrilling. 

As their lips connected Zuke could taste the fruit he always thought was forbidden. Soft and gentle, not what he expected considering this was Mayday of all people.

They slowly pulled away, Mayday looked over her shoulder at Eve. Of course, it would be rude to leave her out of this. His and Eve’s eyes locked, she stride on over. Gingerly cupping his face as she looked deeper into his eyes.

“Zuke... you do not have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable.” Eve reminded. “I know the nature of a relationship that is based on friendship and pleasure is unusual on its own to you, but if having a third person thrown into this mess is too much for you to handle, you can back out anytime.”

“Maybe I don’t want to back out.” Zuke replied cooly with a smirk on his face, hoping he could play it cool enough to reassure Eve. 

While he was more of a musician than actor, it seemed his acting skills were sufficient enough judging my Eve’s familiar soft and supple lips against his. It’s been years since he experienced this with Eve, yet it still felt so fresh in his mind. Perhaps it was from last night? Watching her could made the intimate memories of their relationship resurfaced easily. But now was not the time for him to be theorizing, he had other plans.

“I suggest we take this to the bedroom.” Eve spoke the moment they pulled away from each other.

She didn’t need to tell him twice, sure enough the three raced to his bedroom. Zuke went about helping Mayday out of her attire, lifting her shirt over her head and unhooking her bra when he heard Eve chuckle.

“Zuke, are you feeling nostalgic by any chance?” Eve inquired, holding up the bedsheets. “Because I am.”

“Oh...that is definitely bringing back some college memories.” he spoke.

The moment Mayday helped him undress he laid down on the bed, allowing Eve to use the bedsheets to tie each of his limbs to the bedpost, leaving him vulnerable and at the mercy of the two women. And damn... it felt so good and they haven’t even touched him yet.

Zuke could only watch as Eve crept up to his waist, her gaze eying up his erection before her eyes met his. She licked her lips, no words being spoken. They needn’t be, the sassy smirk on her face and mischievous glint in her eyes was more than enough to signal what was to come and exact what Eve intended to do.

Eve brought her mouth to his erect cock, feeling her hot breath against it was more than enough to taunt and tease him. But that was nothing compare to the very second she placed her tongue on the base of Zuke’s shaft, slowly dragging it upwards and leaving a glistening coat of her saliva.

Zuke used every ounce of willpower he has to fight the urge to squirm as Eve dragged her tongue upwards a second time, making sure to do it ever so painfully slow to leave him wanting more.

“Ahh...ahh.” he lightly rasp as she kept licking his erection, taking her sweet time until every bit of his shaft was throughly coated in her clear saliva. “Eve...pleased.” as much as Zuke didn’t want to beg, there was no other option.

Her lips curled into a satisfied little smile. Typical...Eve always liked it when he begged.

“I supposed you earned it.” 

He watched as she firmly took ahold of his cock and gently brought the head of it pass her lips. Their eyes locked, Zuke gulp as Eve took the rest of him into her mouth. Zuke’s breathing quicken as he felt her guide his shaft down her warm and wet mouth and bop her head.

He rasped, unable to help but squirm (well as much as he could well restrained) as Eve kept at it.

“H-hey! Don’t forget about me!” Mayday complained. 

“Right,” Eve spoke once she brought her mouth away from Zuke’s cock, which was already steadily leaking with precum. “It would be a shame to neglect you after all. Come here, let’s get you situated. It’s not fair Zuke gets all the action, now does it?”

“I take it you have something in mind?” Mayday inquired.

“But of course, assuming Zuke is willing.” she glanced at him.

“Y-yeah...” he nodded. “Of course,”

“Perfect, right this way, Mayday.” Eve spoke, taking her hand and guiding her to the bed. “Now, just straddled his face-“

“Whoa! You want me to sit on his face!?” Mayday gawked. “But what if I-“

“You’re be fine, trust me.” she reassured. “Right Zuke?”

He nodded, desperately wanting to get everything back on track.

“Wait...what if something goes wrong and he can’t speak up?” she asked. “I mean, Zuke can’t exactly move.”

“I...I can just give you a thumbs up or down.” he quickly remedied, desperately wanting to get things going again. Zuke normally considered himself a patient person but the anticipation right now was killing him. He needed Eve and Mayday, whether they were pleasuring him or he was pleasuring them, he craved them like water on a hot summer’s day. “It’s fine, really.” he reassured.

Luckily it seemed like that was more than enough to reassured Mayday. She carefully straddled him, giving Zuke a brief view of the wetness between her legs before she carefully settled herself onto his face.

He immediately began to massage her sensitive clit with his tongue. What Zuke wouldn’t give to be able to grip her thighs and hips as he licked and teased her, maybe even prod at her slick entrance. But the restrains kept his hands firmly in place, not that he was complaining of course. It almost seemed like a challenge, get her off with only his mouth.

And judging by Mayday’s moans he was so far succeeding, though it was easier said than done when his felt Eve guide his cock back into her mouth. He clawed at the mattress, digging his fingernails into the material of the bed. Zuke found himself very thankful Mayday was blocking his view of Eve, though the image of her with a smug express was still vivid in his mind. Eve always did like it when she could get him to squirm even if his movement was rather limited at the moment thanks to the blanket bindings.

“Yes, right there!” Mayday cried, grabbing a handful of Zuke’s blue dreadlocks as she grind her wet nether regions against Zuke’s face. “Don’t stop!”

Zuke was more than happy to oblige, he had no plans of stopping anyway, especially when could sense she was so close, he himself was dangerously close to climax as Eve’s curled her tongue around him like a serpent. She haven’t changed a bit, even after all these years she knew how to make his toes curl.

A final lick and Mayday’s grip on his dreads tighten as she came, her legs twitched as her loud moans echoed off the walls of the room. His head was briefly squeezed by her thighs then slowly released as her orgasm slowly subsided, her moans being replaced with panting. 

She released her grip on his dreadlocks and carefully scooted off as him before collapsing face first into a pillow before rolling onto her back.

“How...how on earth could you do THAT?” Mayday asked.

“It’s...a gift.” Zuke rasped, finding it harder to speak as his own climax inched closer and closer.

“Oh that’s a load of bull.” Eve spoke the second she parted her lips away from Zuke’s erection. “You would always forget to grab a spoon at the cafeteria so you just used your tongue to eat your pudding cup.”

“Eve!” he cried out, from both the embarrassing story and the fact she stopped tending his dick.

“It’s official then...I’m marrying whoever invented pudding cups.” Mayday tiredly announced.

Zuke just groaned as Eve chuckled. She reached over and opened up the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out a condom.

“Zuke, I do believe I am entitled to a little pleasure. Don’t you agree?” 

He nodded so hard he swore he could feel his brain rattle. “Of course! But would you mind getting me out of these?” he requested, trying to gesture to the bedsheet bounds that kept him in place.

“I got you, buddy.” Mayday said, sitting up and untying him.

“Were they uncomfortable?” Eve asked. “You should had said something.”

“No, it’s just I’m dying to touch you.” he answered and sat up just as Eve handed him the condom which he immediately put on while Mayday gathered up what little strength she had left to help Eve undress.

“How’s this?” Eve asked, straddling his lap. “Comfortable?”

“Very.”

“Well then, let us proceed.”

Eve carefully guided his cock into her slick entrance.

“That good? If not we can always-“

“It is perfect, do not worry.” she reassured, shushing him by placing a single finger on his lips. “Now, let us begin.”

From there, Eve began to gyrate up and down. Zuke watched on in awe, admiring everything that he similarly had witness the night before. But this time there was no conflicting feelings or thoughts that clouded his mind, instead there was nothing but excitement and pleasure as he watched Eve in motion. The subtle way her breasts bounced as she moved, her quicken breathing as she picked up the pace, her fingers running through her silky smooth golden locks of hair. Everything about her left Zuke unable to take his eyes off of her, he could had watched her forever if he could.

His hands travelled to her hips,desperately wanting to firmly grasp them and hold onto her as his own climax inched dangerously close. Zuke panted, a bead of sweat trickled down from his forehead and down his face. As the intensity grew blossomed into an unstoppable force that he couldn’t hold back even if he wanted to. 

Zuke threw his head back into the pillow as he released, eyes shut, finally climaxing as an electric-like feeling spread throughout his body. Eve’s cries soon followed shortly after. 

Zuke panted, heart racing as he tiredly cracked an eye open just in time to witness her orgasm subside. He watched her carefully get off of him and laid down next to him and Mayday.

“That...that was...” Zuke spoke, trying to work through his clouded brain to talk.

“Not how you expected this vacation to go?” Mayday spoke, he nodded. “I mean... I’m not complaining.” she gave a light laugh. 

“I must agree with you there, when I invited you three out here, this was the furtherest thing from what I had planned.” Eve stated as she sat up. “Yet it was such a tantalizing experience. Earth, water, and fire all together, merging as one. It’s a pairing that one would think could never create such harmony, yet here we are.” 

“I think I almost understand what you’re saying.” Mayday sat up as well and Zuke soon followed.

“Yeah, honestly this whole thing is unexpected.” Zuke said. “But... I’m not complaining.” 

“As much as I hate to ruin the moment, I do believe it is best if we get this over with ahead of time.” Eve glanced at Zuke. “Now, this is completely up to you. But I would prefer to know now... is this a one time thing or is this something you could see yourself being a part of with me and Mayday.” she brushed some of her hair out of her face with her hand. “I will stress, that what me and Mayday do is just for fun. Friends with benefits as we stated before, no strings attracted, you get the idea. Whatever you decide is up to you”

Once again he was met with the awkward reality of the situation. Eve was his ex and someone he fought against during his and Mayday’s revolution. And speaking of Mayday...she and him were best friends, band mates and joined at the hip. She fought alongside him and he was with her when she needed time to process during the aftermath. 

Zuke already felt like he crossed a line when he first did this. If he wanted to end it all he had to do was say so. He looked at Mayday, wanting her thoughts on this.

“Uh...how do you feel about all this?” he asked.

“It’s your choice, if you want to take part in this regularly or just have this be a one time thing.” she gave him a reassuring smile. “Whether you want too or not, it’s fine by me.”

And that was it, he could decline and everything would got back to normal. Yet....this and the night before were stuck on his mind. Did he want to risk so much for some fun? Mayday and Eve were so intoxicating... Could this work? Stranger things had happened in this world. And Zuke knew he wanted this. As unusual as it was, he didn’t want it to end so soon. 

“I...I mean if you two are comfortable with it I wouldn’t mind-“

“Yes!” Mayday cut him off as she practically threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. “Yes! Yes! Totally yes!” she cheered, a big grin plastered onto her face. “Oh this is going to be great!” 

“Oh so now you have energy? You are such a pillow princess.” Eve rolled her eyes.

“Hey! I am not!” Mayday huffed. “I’ll make you eat those words!”

Eve chuckled and looked at Zuke. “Well? Do you think you can handle round two?”

“I think I can managed.”

....

And so the rest of their days at the cabin were filled with plenty of skiing, shopping, eating at local restaurants, engaging in whatever art project Eve had come up with (and Zuke planning ahead to avoid having her and Mayday get carried away and make a huge mess) and of course the more intimate activities they did together. Needless to say they spent very little time alone in their bed. 

Before he knew it they were spending their last night at the cabin before they would have to leave to catch a plane back to Vinyl city. While Zuke grew to love this place and all the snowy activities it had to offer, he missed the comfort of his and Mayday’s sewer home and the familiarity that was Vinyl City. 

And what better way to celebrate than spending their last night relaxing in the cabin’s jacuzzi? 

Zuke let out a relax sigh as he stepped into the jacuzzi’s and instantly felt the hot water and jets, after one final day of skiing before they left it felt nice on his mildly achy body. 

“We gotta get one of these.” Mayday said.

“Where would we even put a jacuzzi?” Zuke questioned.

“Easy, our workshop. We can relax and upgrade our weapons at the same time.” 

“Blowtorches and jacuzzis don’t mix, I speak from experience.” Eve said with a sad sigh.

“Blowtorch and jacuzzi mishaps aside, I’m really gonna miss this place.” Zuke spoke.

“I know, but I have duties to attend to back in Vinyl City and I’m sure you’re adoring fans miss you two.” Eve reminded

“Fair enough, it’s been far too long since I played anything.” Mayday agreed. “We gotta come here again!!” 

“I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Eve said with a smile. “And before you worry, money isn’t an issue, Zuke.”

“I know, and honestly coming here again would be nice.” 

“Let’s do it every year! It can be a tradition for just the three of us!” Mayday grinned. “We can do it all again. Go skiing, eat out, swimming, playing in the snow.” she listed off. 

“I do like the sound of that.” Eve glanced at Zuke. “What do you think?”

“I would be down to come here again.” 

“Then it’s settled!” Mayday leapt up and reached over the edge of jacuzzi and grabbed her phone. “Let’s take a picture to celebrate our new tradition!”

Both him and Eve smiled as they scooted closer to Mayday, making sure she was in the middle.

“A little closer.” Mayday instructed, angling the camera to get a selfie of the three of them. “Smile bigger, Eve!”she grinned. “Saaaay cheese!”

“Cheese!” they all said, smiling at the camera as Mayday took the picture.

“First photo of our new tradition!” Mayday announced, smiling from ear to ear.

....

And so, they were thrusted back into day to day life the second they stepped off the plane and returned home. Zuke and Mayday went about performing rock concerts and autograph signings while Eve tended to her duties as an NSR artist and handling her other projects that included but not limited too, art, her fashion and makeup line and countless others things Zuke couldn’t recall. With everyone’s plate so full, it would seem the trio never got any free time. Yet that was the furtherest thing from the truth. They always made time for each other.

What happened at the cabin remained a regular occurrence, it wasn’t uncommon for the three of time to jump into bed (and occasionally backstage if they felt adventurous) together. Whether it was just two of them or all three of them, those passionate nights at the cabin carried over into their daily lives.

Such as now was the case.

Zuke couldn’t help but smile as he watched Mayday as she rested next to him, her skin glistening in sweat and her eyes heavy and lidded with exhaustion. 

“Tired?” he teased, unable to help himself since it used to be so rare to see her so exhausted. But now it was a regular occurrence.

“Shut up...” Mayday muttered, cracking an eye open to glare at him. 

Zuke chuckle, she swore under her breathe and threw a couch cushion at him.

“Hey, I just fluffed those!” he cried out, leaping to his feet and immediately swiped up the cushion from the floor he had yet to vacuum.

“So fucking on the couch is fine but cushions on the floor aren’t?” Mayday rolled her eyes.

“One of us have to keep our place clean.” Zuke huffed, using his hand to brush off any dirt before setting the cushion back. “Speaking of which, you still need to clean up...whatever that is.” he questioned to the pile of yarn and shopping bags from craft stores Mayday had developed a habit of stopping by ever since they returned home.

Zuke honestly didn’t think she would take up knitting and stick with it, but it seemed Eve was a bit of a bad influence on her and trips to the craft stores for countless varieties of yarn, knitting needles and patterns quickly became part of Mayday’s routine. And once again Zuke was playing the role of pack mule, but at least yarn was lighter and easier to carry than buckets of paint.

“Speaking of which, I gotta show you what I made!” Mayday threw on her clothes and making her way over to the pile of plastic bags and dug through them. “I know I put it here somewhere...” she said to herself as she rummaged through the bags. “Ah! Here it is!” She grinned as she held up a multi coloured scarf of orange, red and yellow. “Ta-da!”

“Damn, you made that?”

“Yup, Eve helped me occasionally but I did most of it myself.” she proudly beamed. “Oh, try it on!”

Zuke didn’t even get a chance to answer, before he knew it Mayday was wrapping the scarf around his neck.

Surprisingly the wool wasn’t as scratchy as he thought it would be, instead the scarf was soft to the touch.

“Well?”

“It looks great.” he complimented.

“I know, all these months of practicing is finally paying off!”

Months...had it really been that long? Seems like yesterday they entered that cabin and he agreed to be part of her and Eve’s entanglement. Yet here they were, five months later and all three of them and nothing had changed. Zuke was still part of this whole friends with benefits thing... and he was loving every bit of it. As unusual as a relationship like this was, being physically involved with the people he was the closest two, like the gears in a machine that turned, it worked. 

“I think I’m going to make Eve one.” Mayday spoke, going back to the mess of plastic shopping bags and pulling out a thing of sparkly lilac wool. “She was helping me pick out some yarn and said this one was pretty, so I went back the next day to get it.” 

“I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“Think I’ll start it today.” she said, grabbing a pair of knitting needles from one of the bags. “Faster I start the faster I can surprise her. Plus it gives me something to do while we take Ellie to the vet for her annual.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” he blinked as his phone buzzed, signalling he got a text message. “It’s Eve, she wants to meet for coffee.” he said upon checking his phone. 

“You can go, I can take Ellie by myself.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Me and Ellie are overdue for a girl’s day anyway.” 

“You just want to dress her up in my clothes again, don’t you?”

“Yup!” 

Zuke rolled his eyes. “Just wash them afterwards, please.”

“Can do.”

“Can you please separate my reds and white this time?” 

“I make no promises.” She responded as he groaned. “What? Pink really is your colour.”

“Just don’t make a mess.”

“Once again, I promise nothing.”

....

The cafe she wanted to meet at was in the Cash Tech district, an odd choice considering Zuke knew Eve preferred the more artsy coffee shops in her own district as she was very particular about how she liked her coffee. But it was a shorter walk and Ellie had her appointment at the vet, so he couldn’t complain. 

Zuke caught sight of Eve, who was sitting at one of the outside tables and judging by the mug of tea had already ordered. He waved, getting her attention and she waved back.

“I’m going to run in a grab a coffee, I’ll be with you in a sec.” he said as Eve just silently nodded.

Luckily Zuke didn’t keep her waiting long, the line was short and his black coffee order was done in record time. So it wasn’t long before he was seating himself across from Eve.

“This is bringing back some memories.” Zuke said with a smile as he sipped his coffee. “Remember we would always go to the coffee shop near campus to grab drinks and try to help each other study?”

“I do.” she responded.

“Remember that time we were writing essays and you accidentally spilled your latte on your laptop?” he inquired, Eve nodded again. “It was due the next day and we both pulled an all nighter to retype it, I never drank so much coffee and energy drinks in my life! Pretty sure I got heart palpitations from all the caffeine.” Zuke laughed as Eve’s expression remained blank, not basking in the humour of their stressful college days.

“You alright?” Zuke asked. “If something is wrong you can tell me.”

Eve said nothing at first, instead she took a sip of her drink and took a deep breath. “Zuke, I’m late.”

“Late?” he echoed back, then it hit him. Zuke’s eyes widen. “You mean you’re-“

“I’m seven weeks.” Eve cut him off, her eyes flickered to her lap, avoiding Zuke’s gaze. 

Zuke desperately tried to think of something to say to fill the tortuous silence between them. But having just practically have this news hit him like a truck made it rather difficult.

“Uhh...” come on brain, work!

“Well...goodbye.” Eve finally spoke, getting up from her seat.

“What?” Zuke blinked and looked up at her.

“We agreed from the start that this relationship was purely for some indulgent fun. I will not trouble you or Mayday further, take care.” her words spoken quickly. “Do send Mayday my regards.” Eve said, getting up and walking away.

It took a moment to register what exactly was happening, even then he couldn’t exactly process all that was going on. Zuke was drowning 

“Wait, Eve!” he sprang to his feet, but she had not only a head start but longer legs than him.

“Ohmygosh! You’re Zuke from BBJ!” a person cried out, racing up to him and blocking his path.

“Look, now really isn’t the ti-“ 

“Just one selfie, pleeeaaase! I’m visiting my parents and today is our last day.”

Zuke knew he wasn’t getting out this unless he gave the fan what they wanted. And Eve was getting further away from him with every second he wasted.

“Alright, but just one. I’m in a rush.” 

That’s more than enough for the fan, they take out their phone and Zuke forced a smile and made a peace symbol with his hand. A quick snap and he raced on forward, yet it was too late. Eve wasn’t in his view...

Zuke raced on ahead, hoping to see her around the corner. There was no way she could get too far in heels, right?

Wrong.

The second he turned the corner there was no sight of her. Eve was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, Zuke will be getting some action in the next chapter ;) I will confess, I haven’t written smut in a long time so some feedback on my attempt after so long would be appreciated.
> 
> And once again, I cannot stress this enough but if you enjoy this fanfiction please comment. I rarely write multiple chapter fanfics (unless it’s a series of one-shots) due to a lack of comments, especially considering how long I intend for these chapters to be. I know it may seem like I’m begging for reviews, but the sad reality is for fic writers is that a lack of feedback equals very little motivation to put towards updates. I allow anonymous comments too if that helps.


End file.
